El Mercado Negro
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Después de mucho una nueva misión se encarga de poner a los antiguos detectives del mundo espiritual en situaciones complicadas. Fantasmas del pasado regresan a atormentar el presente de varios integrantes, entre ellos el antiguo amor de Youko Kurama.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de _Yu Yu Hakusho_ es propiedad de _Yoshihiro Togashi_

Los_ personajes originales _así como_ la trama _de esta historia es de mi_ propiedad intelectual_

Las notas están al final del capitulo

* * *

**El mercado negro**

**0.-Prologo**

—¡Yusuke! ¡Yusuke! —gritaba Keiko, mientras corría a él con una carpeta amarilla en la mano, sosteniéndola en alto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico, enarcando una ceja. A su lado estaba Kuwabara.

—¡Me aceptaron! —declaró emocionada, dando un salto para abrazar al que oficialmente era su prometido desde que había vuelto del Makai.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el de cabello naranja, primero ingenuo y luego esbozando una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Felicidades!

—¡Eso es genial! —apoyó Yusuke, demostrando verdadera felicidad por el hecho de que su prometida fuese admitida en la Universidad que tanto quería.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que había el antiguo detective del mundo espiritual había regresado del Makai. Acostumbrarse a la vida común y corriente fue difícil para el chico, pero por Keiko él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario. Además, ahora que la barrera que dividía a los mundos había sido retirada, no le resultaba un problema ir y venir para cerciorarse de que las cosas estuvieran bajo control.

Mientras intentaba graduarse de la preparatoria a duras penas por todo el tiempo perdido, Yusuke había abierto un puesto de ramen. Debía admitir que no le dejaba grandes cantidades de dinero, pero ayudaba a cubrir sus gastos. Por su lado, tanto Kuwabara como Keiko seguían estudiando y tras la preparatoria venía la Universidad. La futura señora Urameshi aspiraba a ser abogada y con ese carácter, era seguro que nadie le ganaría ni una pelea, mientras que Kuwabara aún permanecía algo indeciso. "_Tanto de donde escoger y en todo seré bueno_" decía el chico cuando se tocaba el tema.

—¡Celebraremos tu admisión en la reunión! —declaró Kuwabara, levantando su puño con animo.

La castaña se limitó a sonreír ante el apoyo y aún abrazada a Yusuke, comenzó a caminar con sus amigos hacia la estación del tren. Genkai les había mandado una carta a principios de semana, pidiéndoles que fueran a las montañas, apenas y se desocuparan el viernes. La invitación sonaba informal, por lo que ninguno la había interpretado como nada más que una excusa para reunirse todos los que hace buen tiempo no se veían.

Por ejemplo, Kurama, pese a vivir a no mucha distancia de ellos, mantenía un itinerario muy apretado. Era casi imposible verlo, entre la Universidad y trabajar medio tiempo en el negocio de su padrastro, apenas encontraba tiempo para salir con sus amigos. El pelirrojo estudiaba para ser doctor y como de costumbre se esforzaba por distinguirse como el mejor de su generación, no quería decepcionar a su madre.

En cuanto a Hiei, solo se podía decir que tenía sus razones para permanecer a un lado de Mokuro y continuar en la patrulla que se encargaba de rescatar a los humanos que accidentalmente caían al Makai. Aunque de vez en vez aparecía en algún árbol para observar a distancia, asegurándose que tanto su hermana como amigos, siguieran en una pieza.

Sin duda alguna, los antiguos detectives habían encontrado paz y equilibrio en sus vidas. Koenma había cumplido su palabra de no molestarlo más después de haberlos despedido, así que hasta donde tenían entendido, nada malo había pasado o estaba pasando en ninguno de los tres mundos.

Cada uno de ellos ignoraba por completo lo que apenas una semana atrás había ocurrido en la oficina del príncipe:

—¡Señor Koenma! ¡Señor Koenma! —gritaba Ogri.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó molesto el pequeño niño, sellando papeles que ni siquiera estaba leyendo.

—Son noticias terribles —murmuró la criatura, con un tono de voz que llamó la atención del otro.

—Señor Koenma —intervino una mujer de kimono negro—. Encontraron el cuerpo de Toudou y está muerto —informó con tono neutral pese al horror que reflejaba el rostro del príncipe—. Lo extraño es que no hay registros de que su alma llegara a nuestro mundo —finalizó.

—No puede ser... —el pequeño se quedó helado y dejó caer el sello de su mano—. No nos queda otra opción.

—Pero señor, no creo que a su padre le agrade —comentó Ogri, sabiendo de sobra lo que pensaba su jefe.

—Si no hacemos algo pronto, ésto se volverá un caos total —dijo Koenma, con esa expresión seria que no iba con su apariencia de niño—. Son las únicas personas capaces de hacer el trabajo y sé que no me van a fallar o al menos, eso espero...

* * *

**No espero recibir muchos reviews, porque sé que en general el Fandom anda flojo con los fics y por lo que visto en la sección de YYH, también anda floja la audiencia, sin embargo, me doy por bien servida si me leen c:**

**Éste fic es una versión mejorada de un antiguo fic mío que originalmente había sido nombrado como "El mercado negro" y lo podéis encontrar aún entre mi repertorio. Lo dejé inconcluso por varias razones, entre ellas mi crecimiento como escritora. Decidí no borrarlo y guardarlo como experiencia con el nombre de "Youko Sophie" para publicar éste trabajo bajo el nombre que desde el principio quería.**

**Al principio no pensé en volver a publicar nada así, pero tras estar releyendo y sentir vergüenza de como escribía en aquellos tiempos, me entró también la nostalgia. Logré conseguir el anime en Youtube (pese a que todos los que estaban en español me salían bloqueados) y como a principios de semana me hicieron un trabajo dental, me la he pasado sin hacer nada más que estar viendo capitulo tras capitulo esta serie de mi infancia que tanto amé. Por ello es que decidí tomar la idea de antaño y pulirla lo más posible para volverla a presentar ante ustedes.**

**No les quito más tiempo, finalmente éste es solo el prologo y me gustaría mucho que me hicieran saber si os agrada la idea de que haga algo así (aprovechando que tengo relativamente tiempo de sobra ahora que estoy de vacaciones). **

**¡Un beso y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! ^^**


	2. Problemas

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de _Yu Yu Hakusho_ es propiedad de _Yoshihiro Togashi_

Los_ personajes originales _así como_ la trama _de esta historia es de mi_ propiedad intelectual_

**Quisiera de paso aclarar que esta historia se basa en el final y los hechos del Anime, no tanto en el Manga.**

**Las notas están al final del capitulo.**

* * *

**El mercado negro**

******01.- Problemas**

En completo silencio, cierto pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y llevó hasta el escritorio del profesor el examen terminado. Una sonrisa por parte de ambos fue la despedida y mientras sus compañeros terminaban lo suyo, Kurama abandonó el salón de biología con su maletín en la mano. Apenas el aire revolvió su cabello al abandonar el edificio, se sintió libre. La semana de exámenes acaba de terminar y disfrutaría de un pequeño pero merecido descanso.

—¡Minamino! —de repente le llamó una hermosa chica de larga cabellera negra.

Él ni siquiera alcanzó a moverse de su lugar antes de que le agarran el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa Megumi? —preguntó con su característica amabilidad.

—Estaba pensando —comenzó a decir, tirando de su brazo para que comenzaran a caminar—. Los chicos de la facultad de leyes van a tener una fiesta este fin de semana en la casa de Komori ya que sus padres se fueron a un viaje de negocios y por supuesto, estoy invitada, lo que significa que debes de ir conmigo —declaró, dando las cosas por un hecho.

—Lo siento, Megumi. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer —se disculpó Kurama, deteniendo su andar.

Desde que había entrado a la Universidad, su grupo de admiradoras había escalado unos cuantos escalones en lo que a acoso se refería. Era muy común para las chicas colgarse de su brazo, plantarle besos en las mejillas, llevarle el almuerzo y varias ya se le habían confesado con oídos sordos, pues habían desechado por completo su amable negación. Megumi Hanada era una de esas chicas que estaba convencida de que el pelirrojo solo necesitaba tiempo para aceptar sus sentimientos y él era demasiado bueno como para destruir sus esperanzas de tajo.

—Pero Shuichi —balbuceó la pelinegra, con cara de cachorro abandonado.

Típica táctica para apelar al lado blando del demonio, pero no lo suficiente para que cediera esta vez. Mucho le había costado dejar todo organizado en el negocio de sus padres para poder ir a la reunión en las montañas. Sencillamente no estaba en sus planes desperdiciar su tiempo con Universitarios que tomarían alcohol hasta vomitar.

—Será en otra ocasión —dijo para justificarse.

—¡No! —chilló la chica—. ¡No te voy a soltar hasta que digas que irás conmigo! —declaró con tono infantil, aferrada al brazo del chico.

Kurama la miró con una gotita en la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho él para que semejantes locas se encapricharan con su persona? Pudiendo acosar a tantos en el instituto, siempre le tocaba a él.

—Lo siento —repitió, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Megumi.

El zorro se soltó del agarre con un ágil movimiento y comenzó a correr hacía la salida. Por cuestiones evidentes, él era demasiado rápido como para ser alcanzado por la chica. No obstante, fue lo suficientemente descuidado para detener su carrera a mitad de la calle y no en la acera.

_¡Pip! ¡Pip! ¡Pip! ¡Piiip!_

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. El claxon. El rechinar de las llantas. Los gritos de los transeúntes. Y el espectacular salto de Kurama. De no ser porque era un carro descapotable, el pelirrojo hubiese tenido éxito en su plan. Sin embargo, en lugar de caer sobre el techo del automóvil, aterrizó sobre el asiento del copiloto, perdiendo el equilibrio a causa del brusco frenón y cayendo hacia la parte trasera. Resbaló por la cajuela cerrada y sin deberla ni temerla, terminó con el rostro estampado contra el asfalto.

Para lastimar a alguien como él se necesitaba más que eso, obvio, pero como la nariz suele sangrar demasiado ante el más mínimo golpe, las reacciones de los presentes fue exagerada.

—¡Por Dios! —gritó asustada la chica que iba conduciendo el auto.

Desesperada y con miedo a haberlo matado, se bajó y fue a socorrer al pelirrojo.

—¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! —gritó un tipo.

—¡Y a lo policía! —gritó una mujer mayor, escandalizada.

—¿Esa tipa no es Nakano? —preguntó un chico joven, causando que las miradas se posaran sobre la rubia que llevaba enormes lentes de sol.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, así como el morbo de la gente, que comenzaba a formar un circulo alrededor de donde había pasado el accidente. Unas chicas de preparatoria estaban sacando sus celulares para tomar fotos, cuando Kurama enseguida se levantó.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien —aseguró el chico, apretando su nariz para evitar la hemorragia.

El golpe no parecía ser realmente serio y de hecho no lo había sido.

—Por favor, permitame llevarlo a un hospital —se ofreció la rubia, haciendo una exagerada reverencia y mostrando lo avergonzada que se sentía.

—No es necesario, en serio —insistió Kurama, negando con las manos.

Sonreía algo nervioso y por alguna razón, tenía el mal presentimiento de que las cosas todavía podían empeorar. Prefería no quedarse a averiguarlo. Se dispuso a agarrar su maletín, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su casi homicida involuntaria lo tomó del brazo, lo metió al deportivo y arrancó a toda velocidad, medio atropellando a los curiosos que no abrían el paso.

En menos de veinte minutos, el pelirrojo se encontraba en el consultorio de un doctor, tomando pastillas para el dolor.

—Todo va a estar bien, las radiografiás muestra que no sufrió fracturas o hemorragia internas —dijo un anciano de bata blanca y canoso.

—Gracias a Dios, estaba tan preocupada —suspiró la rubia aliviada.

Contra su voluntad, Kurama había sido llevado a la clínica donde sorprendentemente lo atendieron en un parpadear y le hicieron toda clase de pruebas para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Él sabía que estaba bien, pero su palabra no había sido suficiente para convencer a esa chica. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que aquellas atenciones tan eficientes habían sido en razón a que ella lo había llevado. Realmente no le interesaba mucho, ya había perdido valioso tiempo, pero se preguntaba ¿quién diantres era ella?

—Muchas gracias, pero no era necesario hacer todo esto —comentó el pelirrojo.

—¡Claro que si! —alegó la chica—. ¡Casi te mato! ¿Tienes idea del escándalo que sería? —el chico enarcó una ceja ante esa pregunta—. Aunque claro, todo fue tu culpa por atravesarte, pero no es como si los periodistas amarillistas me fueran a creer —agregó, ignorando que su acompañante seguía desconcertado.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo otros pacientes que atender —se disculpó el doctor. El anciano no lucía sorprendido ni nada por la actitud de la rubia—. Cuidate mucho, Melinda y trata de conducir bien —dijo bonachón, mirándola a ella—. Procure comer algo con cada pastilla que se tome para la inflamación y que tenga buen día —se despidió, mirándolo a él.

—Mil gracias, padrino —agradeció la chica, llevándose y haciendo reverencia.

Bien, eso explicaba varias cosas para el pelirrojo, si el doctor a cargo era padrino de la chica que casi lo atropella, tenía sentido que lo revisaran hasta en las orejas para garantizar que ella no se metiera en problemas.

—Buen día —respondió Kurama, imitando a la rubia y no hizo ningún comentario hasta que el anciano abandonó el lugar—. ¿Entonces ya me puedo ir? —preguntó, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos. No quería ser grosero, pero de verdad que estaba esperando aquella reunión con sus amigos desde el lunes y no quería faltar por un incidente menor como aquel.

Ella suspiró, luego volteó verlo con una sonrisa desenfada.

—¿A donde quieres que te lleve? —la respuesta hizo que unas cuantas gotitas aparecieran sobre la cabeza del zorro. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—No es necesario que me lleves a ningún lado, ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí —aseguró él, intentando ahora liberarse de esa rubia loca.

Honestamente comenzaba a pensar que él era un imán para todas las chicas obsesivas de Japón. Aunque... viéndola bien, la chica difícilmente tenía características orientales. El color de su cabello era natural y sus ojos eran claros, así como su piel pálida tenía un suave tono rosado. Se trataba de alguna extranjera, una que hablaba muy fluidamente el idioma.

—Insisto. Me gusta enmendar mis errores y dejar todo claro —dijo sería.

Él no respondió enseguida, sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en los de ella. Extrañamente, tenía la sensación de que conocía a esa chica mejor de lo que él mismo podía llegar a imaginar. No se explicaba el por qué, pero algo en esa mirada le gritaba con desesperación.

—Está bien —se rindió, cerrando los ojos y luego desviando la vista para no seguir viéndola.

—Bien, antes de que me digas a donde tenemos que ir, permiteme presentarme —sonrió satisfecha—. Mi nombre es Melinda Nakano y lamento mucho los problemas que te he causado.

—Shuichi Minamino —respondió el zorro, tomando su mano para estrecharla—, e insisto que no te preocupes tanto —añadió y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Así que a dónde vamos? —la rubia le soltó su mano y tomó su bolsa, sacando los lentes de sol.

—La estación del tren, por favor —Kurama ya se sentía algo tranquilo, apenas llegara al templo, podía olvidarse de su mala suerte.

Media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del demonio, era fácil imaginar a Yusuke y a Kuwabara discutiendo, a Keiko y a Shizuro regañando a los chicos, a Yukina riendo disimuladamente y a la maestra Genkai tomando té. Podían haber crecido y madurado, pero había cosas que no cambiaban, menos cuando estaban en su pequeño circulo de amistad, ese que era como una segunda familia.

O-O-O

En el templo de la maestra Genaki, la mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado. Con excepción de Hiei, Kurama y Koenma, todos ya estaban tomando el té que había preparado la dama de hielo.

—Ya se han tardado más de la cuenta, ¿no? —comentó Yusuke, tomando varias galletas para comer.

—Tal vez no vendrán —dijo Kuwabara, mirando hacia afuera.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Crees que no quieran estar con nosotros? —preguntó Yukina, con esa voz algo triste.

—¿Eh? No, no, no, solo digo que... —tartamudeó nervioso el chico.

—Eres un idiota, Kazuma —murmuró la hermana del pelinaranja.

Todos rieron. A esas alturas, ya muchos hubieran esperado que Kuwabara se confesara con la Yokai, pero el chico seguía poniéndose nervioso cada que estaba cerca de ella. La relación de ambos seguía siendo tan platónica como al principio.

O-O-O

Antes de bajar del carro de Melinda, el chico pelirrojo buscaba su cartera y el boleto para abordar el tren. No obstante, no encontraba ni una ni otra. Estaba seguro de que desde el miércoles había comprado su pasaje para no dejar todo a último minuto, ya que por ser fin de semana, varias personas salían de la ciudad. Pero nada, nada de nada. Existía la posibilidad de que olvidara su cartera en la casa, ya que en la mañana su padrastro lo había llevado a la Universidad.

¡Maldición! No quería tener que ir hasta su casa por eso, iba a perder todavía más tiempo. Si lo hacía, para cuando llegara al templo, ya todos estarían yendo de regreso.

—¿Sucede algo, Shuichi? —preguntó la chica, mirándolo curioso.

—No encuentro mi cartera —confesó con cara de circunstancias.

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres que te preste para el boleto? —ofreció Melinda, estirando su mano para abrir la guantera y sacar su bolso.

—¿Qué? —Kurama se sorprendió un poco y negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de hablar—. No hace falta, ya has hecho mucho por mí. En serio. Yo puedo hacer un par de llamadas...

—O si quieres te puedo llevar —volvió a ofrecer, interrumpiendo la negativa del pelirrojo.

El Youkai miró extrañado a la rubia, le daba cierta curiosidad saber por qué le estaba ayudando tanto y de una forma que parecía ser tan desinteresada.

—Voy hasta las montañas, te tomaría horas ir y venir —dijo, esperando que eso bastara para que ella desistiera—. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer y yo me las puedo ingeniar de aquí en adelante —sonrió.

Estaba a punto de bajar del auto cuando éste se puso en movimiento. Melinda acaba de arrancar, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer —rió y se encogió de hombros, tomando rumbo hacia la carretera—. Solo dime que camino tomar, porque nunca he andado fuera de la ciudad —añadió risueña, al mismo tiempo que ponía algo de música.

Kurama pestañeó varías veces, no se esperaba algo así. La impulsiva reacción terminó por robarle una sonrisa divertida, así que sin oponerse más a los caprichos de la rubia, decidió aceptar sus atenciones e indicarle el camino hasta el templo de Genkai.

O-O-O

En compañía de aquella mujer de kimono negro, Koenma apareció frente al grupo de jóvenes.

—¡Akira! —gritó Botan al ver a la otra barquera del mundo espiritual. Entusiasta, como siempre, se levantó de un salto para abrazar a su compañera a la cual no veía desde hacía buen tiempo—. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuando notó que la otra era tan solida como ella. Las barqueras por lo general estaban físicamente en condición de fantasmas, invisibles e incorpóreas para los humanos, a menos que Enma o Koenma intervinieran.

—Acompañándome, por supuesto —se adelantó a decir el príncipe.

—Awww, ¿me remplaza? —lloriqueó la de cabello azul con lagrimas de cocodrilo ante la fría respuesta de su jefe.

—¡Jum! Pasas tanto tiempo en el mundo humano que necesito que alguien haga bien su trabajo —se defendió el aludido, levantando el rostro orgulloso.

Botan permaneció abrazada a Akira y llorando dramáticamente por el trato de Koenma, quien se encontraba en su forma adulta y muy quitado de la pena iba a saludar al resto de los presentes.

—¿Y que hay de nuevo? —saludó Yusuke animado, viendo que dirigente del mundo espiritual no había cambiado mucho, menos en su forma de ser.

Por cargo de conciencia, el castaño palideció un poco y se puso nervioso. Iba ahí a pedirles un favor, uno que no debería, pero que era muy importante. Sin embargo, al mirar alrededor, notó que faltaban dos miembros del antiguo equipo, así que era mejor esperar a que llegaran o al menos hasta el último momento para no arruinar los ánimos antes de socializar.

—Todo está bien —mintió, aun nervioso—. Mejor cuéntenme, ¿qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó, sentándose en la mesa con los demás.

La maestra Genkai lo miró de reojo mientras tomaba un poco más de té. Ella sabía lo que ocurría, por eso había invitado a los chicos.

—Keiko ha sido aceptada en la Universidad —informó Yusuke, orgulloso de su prometida.

—¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! —Shizuru levantó su taza de té como si estuviera brindando y los demás la imitaron, felicitando también a la chica.

Keiko enrojeció un poco y murmuró un "_gracias_" antes de que las bromas y comentarios comenzaran. Como en los viejos tiempos, todos comenzaron a hablar los unos con los otros, riendo y conviviendo con genuina felicidad.

—Ya se está haciendo algo tarde —comentó Genkai, de pie en la entrada del templo, miraba hacia afuera con las manos cruzadas a sus espaldas—. ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? —ofreció, ganando más tiempo para el príncipe que aún no decía las cosas importantes que debía de decir.

—Sería un honor que nos acompañaran —aportó Yukina con su amable sonrisa.

—El honor sería mío, mi bella Yukina. ¡Lucharía contra un millón de demonios solo para tener el privilegio de probar tu comida! —exclamó Kuwabara, con tono cursi y tomando las manos de la dama de hielo con suma adoración.

—Gracias Kazuma —la Youka se sonrojó.

—Por mí está bien —aceptó Shizuru, sacando un cigarro y poniéndose de pie para ir a fumar a la entrada.

—¿Qué dices? —Yusuke volteó a ver a Keiko, pidiendo su aprobación. No se había vuelto mandilón, pero había aprendido a considerar lo que su amada quería y no solo hacer su santa voluntad.

—Sería bueno —aceptó la chica—. Yo te ayudo a cocinar, Yukina —se apuntó enseguida, levantándose.

—Cuéntenos dentro —declaró Koenma, levantando la mano sonriente.

—Y a mí —la suave voz masculina llamó enseguida la atención de todos.

Con un rápido movimiento que nadie había podido prever, cierto Korime de fuego se encontraba ya de pie frente a ellos. Hiei permaneció serio, aunque en sus ojos se veía una chispa de felicidad por estar frente a sus viejos camaradas.

—¡Enano! —gritó Kuwabara con la boca abierta por la impresión.

—No habrán pensado que iba a faltar ¿o sí? —acusó el aludido, mirando a todos—. Ya deja de mirarme así, idiota —fijo su vista en el pelinaranja.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —saltó el aludido, olvidando que él le había llamado 'enano' primero.

—Idiota, ¿quieres que lo siga repitiendo? —respondió mordaz y una absurda pero cómica discusión se desató entre ambos, como siempre.

—Me alegra que nos acompañes —terció la dama de hielo, interrumpiendo la discusión y sonriendo antes de retirarse a la cocina con Keiko y Botan.

Una nueva riña comenzó entre los dos chicos y los demás no se contuvieron de molestarlos a ambos con diferentes comentarios. Era divertido estar así.

—¿Y donde está el zorro? —preguntó Hiei al cabo de un rato. Ya había notado su ausencia, pero esperaba que Kurama apareciera casi enseguida de él.

—No lo sabemos, quizás no viene —Yusuke se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer, está muy ocupado últimamente.

—De hecho, pensamos que tú tampoco vendrías —Kuwabara miró curioso al Korime—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —enarcó una ceja.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —respondió fríamente el aludido, mirando de reojo a Koenma, quien se puso nervioso enseguida.

"_¿A caso sabe algo?... No, no puede ser"_ pensó el príncipe del mundo espiritual, sudando frío. Nadie pareció notarlo más que el demonio de tres ojos. Sin embargo, la mirada de todos se desvió hacia Shizuru cuando ésta hizo un comentario que sonó muy fuera de lugar para los presentes:

—Wow, que belleza de carro. Debe costar una fortuna al ser de importación —dijo la mujer, dando una calada a su cigarro.

—Ahí está Kurama —dijo tranquilamente Genaki, sin cambiar su expresión.

Los demás se levantaron y se fueron a asomar para ver de que se trataba el asunto. Para su sorpresa, se toparon con el pelirrojo bajando de un lujoso auto que era conducido por una rubia. La sorpresa dejó sin palabras a los jóvenes. Kurama los miró y sonrió, levantando la mano a forma de saludo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Melinda —el chico hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y cerró la puerta del carro.

—Un placer —contestó la aludida—. Que pases buenas noches... —se despedía en un susurro, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Kurama! ¡Que alegría! —gritó Botan, saltando de detrás de Yusuke cuando por fin pudo ver por qué todos estaban reunidos en la entrada. La barquera del mundo espiritual sacudió su mano en alto, agitándola entusiastamente hasta que notó la presencia de la desconocida—. Ups... —murmuró para si y notó como el pelirrojo la fulminaba con la mirada.

Por una fracción de segundo, Kurama sintió una energía conocida muy cerca, pero no tuvo tiempo de identificar su fuente. Dejó de ver a Botan y observó hacía el bosque, luego hacia donde estaba Nakano y de paso cruzó miradas con Hiei. Por la expresión del otro Youkai, él también parecía haber sentido esa presencia.

—No te quito más tiempo, _Shiuchi_ —la voz de Melinda llamó de nuevo su atención—. Me tengo que ir —dijo y puso el carro en marcha.

—Oh, claro. Buenas noches y gracias por todo —volvió a agradecer, siguiéndola con la vista hasta que se alejó lo suficiente del templo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —los presentes lucían algo confundidos con lo que acaba de pasar.

—Es una larga historia... —contestó Kurama, riendo para si mismo al recordar su tragicómico día.

En lo que esperaba que esperaban a que las chicas terminaran de preparar la comida, el pelirrojo les narró a grandes rasgos la razón por la cual se había tardado tanto en llegar a la reunión.

—Vaya suerte que tienes —se burló Urameshi, riendo entre dientes.

—¿Dijiste que esa chica se llama Nakano? —preguntó Kuwabara, agarrándose la barbilla como si pensara algo muy complicado.

Hiei, quien permanecía en silencio y sentado en el marco de una ventana, miró al de cabello naranja de reojo y luego al Kitsune en espera de respuesta.

—Eso dijo ella —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque se me hizo extraño, no luce muy oriental que digamos, pero igual es porque adoptó el nombre de su esposo o algo así —agregó, deseando que con esa insinuación la conversación sobre la chica terminara.

A no mucha distancia, Botan se asomaba desde la cocina y no lucía muy contenta que digamos.

—Vamos, quita esa cara, él ya está aquí. No debes de sentirte celosa por una desconocida —la animó Keiko a sus espaldas, secándole un susto a la peliazul.

—¡Ah! —saltó como gato y enseguida se puso nerviosa—. Qué cosas dices, claro que no estoy celosa, no tendría por qué —negó, regresando a ayudar con las cosas para la cena.

—Podrías aprovechar para decirle lo que sientes —dijo inocentemente Yukina, sonriendo.

—¿Ah? ¡No! ¿Como crees? Eso es ridículo —la barquera se echó a reír con ganas y negó repetidamente con la cabeza, mientras revolvía la sopa.

—Con lo ocupado que está, no deberías de desperdiciar la oportunidad —apoyó Keiko, muy tranquila.

El silencio se hizo entre las chicas. Aunque nadie mencionara el tema abiertamente, se había ido haciendo más obvio que a la barquera le gustaba cierto Youkai pelirrojo, razón por la cual pasaba mucho tiempo en el mundo humano últimamente. Excusas tenía miles, pero Botan nunca iba directamente a ver a Kurama, quizás porque no tenía el valor para confesarse por temor al rechazo. Igual buscaba la forma de pasar tiempo cerca del chico, quien a sus veinte años, no mostraba interés alguno en las relaciones románticas.

"_Un día llegará y nos presentará a su novia si no te animas a declararte antes"_ le había dicho Keiko a su amiga la reunión pasada a la cual el Youko no había asistido por estar demasiado ocupado.

Botan estaba al tanto de esa posibilidad, pero seguía teniendo miedo. Si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, corría el riesgo de perder la amistad de Kurama y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Kuwabara fuera de la cocina, apuntando acusadoramente una revista que la maestra Genaki había echado sobre la mesa.

—Entonces es una _Idol_ —observó Yusuke, parpadeando y mirando la foto de la rubia del deportivo negro.

En la imagen se podía apreciar a la susodicha Melinda en traje de baño y con una sombrilla de encajes estilo _lolita_. Según la ficha de descripción, la chica era japonesa por parte de padre y de nacimiento, pero también tenía nacionalidad francesa por su madre. Tenía dieciocho años y había ganado varios concursos de belleza desde muy pequeña, por lo que se había vuelto modelo a muy corta edad.

—Sabía que lucía familiar —intervino la hermana de Kazuma—. Durante el mundial de fútbol, apareció en el comercial de Coca-Cola —comentó divertida al recordar la escena de la chica destapando la botella, seguida de una explosión que le pintó la cara con los colores de Japón.

—Viéndola bien, es muy linda. Menuda suerte la tuya, Kurama —molestó Kuwabara, dando codazos al pelirrojo que se rió nervioso.

—Ejm, chicos —interrumpió Koenma con seriedad. Disfrutaba ver al grupo divertirse, pero tenía que aprovechar para hablar con ellos, especialmente sin Keiko presente, ya que la castaña seguro pegaría el grito en el cielo.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Yusuke, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su antiguo jefe.

—Verán... hay algo que quería decirles —dijo el príncipe con un porte muy serio.

—Habla ya, nos estás asustando —animó Kuwabara, sin embargo, Koenma permaneció en un expectante silencio por varios segundos más.

—Escupelo antes de que te saquemos la información a la mala —siseó Hiei con frialdad, el tipo no cambiaba.

—Cl-Claro —balbuceó el castaño, sudando frío—. Antes que nada, déjenme explicarles lo que han sido las cosas durante estos últimos años —los presentes asintieron con un suave cabeceo—. Desde que los Reikai Tantei se desintegraron, el mundo espiritual se vio obligado a formar otro equipo de defensa en caso de ser necesario, sobre todo ahora que la barrera del Kakai fue retirada. Estamos dispuestos a hacer lo mejor para alcanzar la paz entre los mundos, pero no podemos ser negligentes y confiarnos. En un principio la maestra Genaki sugirió que Kido, Kaito y Yanagisawa se podían encargar de cosas menores para no molestarlos y así lo han estado haciendo —explicó e hizo una pausa para armarse de valor—. Sin embargo, el año pasado nos topamos con un chico extraordinario que poseía un increíble poder espiritual y llegué a la conclusión de que sería un buen remplazo de Yusuke —miró al chico en cuestión, notando que tenía el ceño fruncido—. Así que lo recluté como detective espiritual y puse a Akira como su asistente personal. Su nombre era Takashi Toudou...

—¿Era? —lo interrumpió Kurama, enarcando una ceja. Ningún detalle pasaba desapercibido para el antiguo bandido.

Todos pudieron notar como el semblante de Koenam y Akira se oscurecieron ante la pregunta, entonces fue obvio para todos.

—Él demostró ser muy hábil y tener un gran potencial —continuó el príncipe—. Fue mi culpa... por un momento pensé que era como mandar a Yusuke a las misiones y me confié. No tenía el suficiente entrenamiento o no sé que habrá sido en realidad, pero no volvió de su última misión. Durante semanas me confortaba pensando que solo lo habían secuestrado y mandé a un equipo de rescate a buscarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo encontraron muerto —confesó y cerró los ojos con dolor y vergüenza.

Todos se quedaron impactados ante la declaración.

—¿Lo mataron? —preguntó Kuwabara, ingenuo y pálido.

—¡¿Como es que no se dieron cuenta?! ¿Cuantos años tenía? ¿Como se te ocurrió? —gritó Yusuke alterado, una mezcla entre enojo e indignación.

—Ese es el problema —habló finalmente Akira, llamando la atención de los presentes—. No nos enteramos de su muerte hasta que encontramos su cuerpo, porque su alma jamás llegó al mundo espiritual —dijo.

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa.

—¿Me dices que le consumieron el alma? —preguntó Hiei, levántadose y acercándose para encarar el príncipe.

—¿A que clase de misión lo mandaron? —añadió Kurama, que pese a no externa su sentir, su rostro daba rastro de molestia y reproche.

—Eso es algo que no podemos explicar, porque no estamos seguros —respondió Koenma, ganándose una mala mirada de sus antiguos detectives—. La misión era fácil y sencilla, muy parecida a cuando fueron a recatar a Yukina. Takashi debía de ir a liberar a una aparición que había sido capturada por un miembro del Club Negro —informó al tiempo que sacaba una carpeta con la información del caso—. Jun Goto, un nuevo y joven miembro, se las ingenió para encerrar a un Youkai muy raro que tiene el cuerpo cubierto de marfil. La criatura en si no es peligrosa, pero tiene la habilidad de regenerarse, por lo que Goto encontró una pequeña e inagotable mina al romper el caparazón de la criatura para vender el material. Como sabrán, en varios países está prohibido matar a los elefantes por sus colmillos, pero hay gente que pagaría una fortuna en el mercado negro para conseguir marfil.

—Que horror... —susurró Kuwabara.

—Nosotros solo queríamos liberar a la criatura de tan cruel destino —siguió Koenma—. Estar siendo despellejada constantemente, sin opción a morir, es una tortura terrible.

—Takashi y yo nos infiltramos en la mansión —intervino Akira, prosiguiendo con los hechos—. Todo iba bien. Burlamos las defensas y Takashi se deshizo de varias apariciones que intentaron matarnos, pero entonces algo extraño ocurrió... Llegamos hasta una habitación sellada. Pensamos que ahí tendrían atrapado al Youkai, así que Takashi destrozó la puerta, pero lo que nos encontramos al otro lado fue inesperado. Había tanques de incubación, decenas de embriones de diferentes formas se estaban desarrollando ahí —dijo sería.

—¿Dices que estaban incubando monstruos? ¿Con que propósito? —interrogó Yusuke.

—Qué clase de criaturas eran o cuál era su propósito, no lo sé. Un gas fue liberado apenas pusimos un pie en la habitación —narró, bajando la mirada—. Quedé inconsciente y no supe más hasta que desperté sola en un bosque. Intenté volver a la mansión de Goto, pero no supe dar con ella, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba yo misma, por lo que enseguida regresé al mundo espiritual.

—Después de eso, mandamos a buscar a Takashi, hasta que hace unos días lo encontramos muerto —concluyó Koenma.

Un pequeño silencio se volvió a formar, permitiendo que todos digirieran y analizaran la información.

—Entonces... —el primero en romper el silencio fue Urameshi.

Ahora que todo había sido expuesto, sabían lo que estaba por venir.

—Necesito su ayuda —admitió el príncipe—. Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirles nada y que no es su obligación, pero se los imploro como un favor. Necesito al menos saber que ha pasado y no tenemos ningún equipo lo suficientemente entrenado para enfrentarse a esta clase de problemas —puso cara suplicante.

Los aludidos se tomaron su tiempo para considerar la idea. El caso era intrigante y todos se sentían perturbados por la muerte del detective Takashi. No querían que nadie más muriera por falta de experiencia, pero a esas alturas de su vida tampoco podían ser tan irracionales de dejar todo a atrás e ir a morir ellos.

—¿Cuantos años tenía Toudou? —quiso saber Kurama, clavando sus ojos verdes en Koenma.

—Dieseis —confesó en un susurró.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Kuwabara, alterado, mientras los demás bajaban sus cabezas en señal de tristeza. Siempre era muy lamentable que alguien tan joven muriera, sin importar las circunstancias.

_¡Crack!_ El sonido de varias cosas rompiéndose llamó la atención de los chicos.

En la entrada de la cocina, Keiko observaba la escena con el terror reflejado en su rostro y había dejado caer los platos sin querer. Había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio y ese último dato la había hecho sentir escalofríos. Recordó todas aquellas veces que sufrió pensando que a Yusuke le podía pasar algo en sus misiones y tembló. ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella si Yusuke hubiese muerto a tan corta edad? ¡No lo quería ni siquiera imaginar!

—Keiko —llamó su prometido en un susurro.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó, la chica no respondía y los demás no sabían que decir en esa situación.

—Háganlo —murmuró finalmente la castaña con voz temblorosa—. Averigüen qué le pasó a ese chico, no dejen que su alma se quede desaparecida —dijo, sintiendo empatia con los familiares y amigos de Takashi. Si ella estuviese en su lugar, querría al menos saber que pasó y que le reconfortaran diciendo que el alma del joven descansaba en paz y no perdida por ahí. Obviamente no le agradaba la idea de que después de tantos años los chicos se expusieran al peligro, pero entendía las ataduras emocionales que implicaba el caso.

—Así será —declaró Yusuke, levantándose y yendo a abrazar con fuerza a la chica—. Y no te preocupes, tendremos mucho cuidado.

—Ya que eres un indeciso de primera, el trabajo te podría ayudar para que te decidas que quieres hacer con el resto de tu vida, Kazuma —habló Shizuku, con seriedad y sin mirar a su hermano.

—¿Lo dices en serio, hermanita? —preguntó el aludido sin creerse esas palabras—. Yo pensaba que creías que andar peleando con monstruos era una perdida de tiempo —comentó sin pensar mucho.

_¡Paf!_ Un fuerte golpe por parte de su hermana le estampó la cara contra el suelo.

—Por supuesto que quiero que estudies y no seas un perdedor —se defendió la mujer, enojada—. ¡Pero no te sirve de nada seguir adelante si no sabes lo que en realidad quieres en la vida! ¡No te estoy diciendo que dejes la escuela, tú, gran idiota! —comenzó a patearlo, con esa agresividad tan de ella, ante la mirada ingenua de los demás—. ¡No veas esto como una distracción! ¡No es excusa para que no estudies para tu ingreso a la universidad!... —se detuvo, dejando a su adolorido hermano tirado en el suelo—. Kazuma, solo quiero que reflexiones un poco y creo que esto te ayudara. Solo por esta vez, hermanito, tienes todo mi consentimiento para involucrarte en el caso —concluyó ya con un tono más suave y fraternal.

Kuwabara se incorporó haciendo muecas y sobándose el rostro moretado. Parpadeó un par de veces, procesando el mensaje de su hermana, y sonrió.

—¡Así lo haré! —aceptó animado.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en ayudar —Hiei también aceptó, sin demostrar demasiado interés en el asunto.

Ahora solo faltaba que uno más aceptara para que el equipo estuviera completo.

—¿Y tú Kurama? —preguntó Botan, quien había salido de la cocina junto con Yukina al escuchar a Keiko.

El pelirrojo, a diferencia de sus amigos, no disponía de su agenda a su gusto. No podía darse solo el lujo de desaparecer por varios días en una misión. Aunque por supuesto, no le sería difícil hacerse alguna cuartada para con sus padres y la Universidad, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Cruzó miradas con el Korime de fuego antes de hablar y notó que éste tenía algo que decirle o por lo menos tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, saben que cuentan conmigo —confirmó el chico, sonriendo con amabilidad.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Koenma, suspirando de alivio—. Entonces, mientras comemos, los pondré al tanto de las demás cosas —agregó.

Todos asistieron y las chicas volvieron a la cocina para ir por la comida.

O-O-O

La reunión había terminado y con excepción de Keiko y Shizuku, el resto se había quedado a pasar la noche en el templo. Habían acordado que aprovecharían el fin de semana para entrenar un poco y planear una estrategia antes de ir directamente a la misión. Por su parte, Koenma había vuelto con Akira al mundo espiritual por cuestiones de protocolo. Kuwabara y Yusuke se habían puesto a practicar artes marciales en el jardín, bajo la supervisión de Genkai, quien los insultaba constantemente por ser unos_ 'débiluchos'_.

A una considerable distancia, para tener algo de privacidad, los dos Youkais del equipo se encontraba frente a frente. Hiei sentado sobre una roca y Kurama recargado contra un árbol. Hablaban tranquilos y en voz baja, muy alertas de que nadie se fuese a acercar.

—¿Y qué es lo que querías decirme? —curioseó el zorro.

—Cuando estaba haciendo una de mis rondas, escuché a unos demonios hablar —comenzó a decir el Korime—. Nunca me ha interesado lo que digan los demonios de bajo nivel, su información es poco fiable, pero los rumores que escuché me inquietaron un poco —confesó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué rumores eran? —quiso saber Kurama.

—Hablaban sobre un tesoro que se habían encontrado en el Valle Madreluna —la expresión del pelirrojo se distorsionó al escuchar el nombre de ese lugar—. Entonces es verdad que ahí fue donde el cazador te hirió a muerte —dijo Hiei, seguro de sus palabras.

—Fue hace mucho... —admitió el pelirrojo—. Pero no recuerdo haber dejado ningún tesoro ahí.

La sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro, sirvió de mascara para la tristeza que le traían aquellos recuerdos del Makai. El demonio de tres ojos, aunque percibió con su Yagan que había algo que el Kitsune estaba ocultando, se limitó a seguir con el asunto que había puesto sobre la mesa. Hiei metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó algo brillante que lanzó para que Kurama lo atrapara.

—Dicen que un Youko perdió eso antes de que lo mataran, pensé que te pertenecía —declaró, notando como su compañero se ponía pálido al ver el objeto: un pendiente de oro y ámbar, que en el centro tenía la figura moldeada de un zorro de nueve colas.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias si ya han llegado ha leer hasta aquí, me hace muy feliz c:**

**Como había comentado en el prologo, ésta al ser una versión mejorada de otra historia va a tener muchas cosas diferentes. Una de las cuantas razones por las cuales no continué con la anterior fue que tras leer muchas guías de ayuda, caí en cuenta de que mi personaje original era una Mary Sue, lo que me asqueó un poco a mí misma, así como darme cuenta que la mayor parte de los personajes estaban Out of Character, girando al rededor de la vida de una desconocida que llegaba a hacer de las suyas (_Tan cliché yo o.ó_). Por ello, en esta versión, intentaré que las cosas fluyan de otra manera que espero sea más de su agrado.**

**En fin, solo quería comentarlo y agradecerles por estarme leyendo c:**


	3. Atando cabos

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de _Yu Yu Hakusho_ es propiedad de _Yoshihiro Togashi_

Los_ personajes originales _así como_ la trama _de esta historia es de mi_ propiedad intelectual_

**¡Gracias a V555 y a Adele Melody por sus comentarios!**

**Las notas están al final del capitulo.**

* * *

**El mercado negro**

******02.- Atando cabos**

Unas enormes rejas metálicas se abrieron de par en par para abrir el paso a un deportivo negro. La mansión Nakano se encontraba en los suburbios más elitistas y adinerados de la zona, en una colina desde donde se tenía una preciosa vista a la ciudad.

La chica avanzó en su carro por el camino de piedra que rodeaba una fuente y se detuvo frente a la entrada de la que solía llamar casa. El chofer, Hiro, se encontraba tranquilamente sentado y tocando la guitarra en el suelo de la entrada.

—Señorita —saludó, dejando de lado su entretenimiento para recibir las llaves del carro.

—Buenas noches —contestó ella, ni muy atenta ni muy apática—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó, sin voltear a verlo.

—Hay visitas, parece ser un hombre muy importante —informó el joven de cabello negro, subiéndose al deportivo para ir a guardarlo con los demás carros en la chochera—. Y su hermano aún no ha regresado —agregó antes de encender el vehículo y ponerlo en marcha.

Melinda ya no respondió nada, tan solo se quedó de pie observando la puerta de entrada. Odiaba llegar en esos momentos en los que había gente '_importante_' en casa. Esos viejos amigos de su padre siempre la acosaban como si la pudieran comprar, ¡ja! como si el dinero pudiera compensar sus horripilantes rostros arrugados y cuerpos de cerdo. Los odiaba tanto, pero debía de soportarlos ya que esa era la clase de vida que le había tocado.

Con gesto aburrido entró, cruzando de largo el inmenso recibidor. Se dirigió a las escaleras con la mayor rapidez y sigilo que pudo, esperando que no notaran su presencia, pero no le funcionó.

—¡Oh! ¡Melinda! —la llamó su madre, una rubia mucho más alta que ella y en cuyo rostro se notaba el paso del tiempo.

—Buenas noches, madre —dijo cortés, volteando para notar que su padre también estaba ahí y les acompañaba un tipo joven, de facciones finas pero muy masculinas. Sus ojos eran azules, un azul profundo y oscuro. Su cabello color negro era ligeramente largo, hasta poco más abajo de los hombros y lo llevaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Había que admitirlo, se veía elegantemente misterioso.

—Él es Jun Goto —apuntó su padre. El señor Nakano era un hombre alto y morocho, con el físico de un jugado de fútbol americano—. Un nuevo socio de la industria —comentó sin entrar en mayor detalles.

—Es muy joven —pensó Melinda en voz alta.

La mirada reprobatoria de sus padres no se hizo esperar y la rubia se arrepintió enseguida, pero no tuvo tiempo de disculparse.

—Me alegra que una chica tan linda piense eso de mí —habló Goto. Tenía una voz profunda y muy autoritaria que descuadraba con su apariencia—. Pero en realidad no soy tan joven como me veo.

La rubia enarcó una ceja. Viéndolo no le calculaba más de veinticinco años, pero escuchándolo se imaginaba más a un hombre como su padre.

—Lamento mi impertinencia —se disculpó enseguida, haciendo una reverencia y esperando que eso bastara para que la dejaran ir.

—¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros, Melinda? —propuso su madre con voz dulce, pero la chica conocía demasiado bien a su progenitora como para saber que aquella no era una invitación sino una orden.

—Por supuesto, será un placer —aceptó, enmascarada de hipocresía.

Esas situaciones eran muy comunes en su vida persona como para quejarse o hacer berrinches. No obstante, algo curioso ocurrió cuando se acercó a las otras tres personas del lugar. A no mucha distancia de donde estaban sus padres y el señor Goto, había dos tipos enormes y musculosos que no había notado antes.

—Mis guardaespaldas —informó el tipo al notar que ella los veía fijamente.

¿Y como no mirarlos con los ojos bien abiertos y sin pestañear, cuando por una fracción de segundo, había lucido como dos bestias con cuernos? Se necesitaba ser estúpido para no notar que esos dos no eran seres humanos.

O-O-O

Sería más de media noche y todos en el templo de Genkai se encontraban dormidos. Si embargo, no todos estaban teniendo dulces sueños. Cierto pelirrojo se retorcía sobre su cama, girando de un lado a otro con impaciencia, hasta que de repente sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama casi de un salto. Era extraño para él levantarse de esa forma, pero no lo había podido evitar. La pesadilla que acaba de tener estaba lejos de ser una normal.

Alterado al no sentir el lugar familiar, Kurama volteó a ver a su alrededor. Parpadeando, tomó unos segundos reconocer el templo de Genkai y recordar las razones por las cuales estaba ahí, pero no por eso se tranquilizó. Pese a que era consiente de que todo había sido un simple sueño combinado con viejos recuerdos, lo había sentido tan real que le incomodaba. Incluso se encontraba sudando, como si en verdad hubiera estado corriendo por su vida.

—No puede ser —se dijo a si mismo, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de nuevo.

La noche anterior Hiei le había entregado una joya que él reconocía muy bien pese a que no le pertenecía. La última vez que había visto ese pendiente, éste estaba colgando del cuello de una Youko, una que él trató de proteger a costa de su vida, aquella terrible noche en la que había sido atacado de muerte. Las imágenes seguían nítidas en su cabeza como si apenas hubiera sido ayer. La sombra del cazador que lo había obligado a reencarna en el mundo humano lo perseguía desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos. No era algo en lo que le gustara profundizar, pero la interrogante sobre ese pendiente seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Él había hecho todo por evitar que algo malo le pasara a su compañera. Se había utilizado a si mismo como carnada para que el cazador la dejara en paz. ¿Sería a caso que todo había sido en vano? ¿La habrían matado o solo herido? ¿O tal vez solo había perdido el pendiente por accidente? No, esa última quedaba descartada. Sophie era como Kurunoe, volvía por sus pertenecías aunque arriesgara la vida y eso lo preocupaba más. ¿La Kitsune podía haber sido lo suficientemente tonta para dejar que la mataran? No lo quería creer. Resultaba difícil pensar que la historia se había repetido a sus espaldas.

Suspirando, Kurama volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

_O-O-O_

Las noches en el Makai eran tormentosas casi siempre en esa región. La lluvia azotaba sin clemencia y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo con mayor intensidad que un sol. Un Youko de larga cabellera plateada corría por entre los árboles, esquivando obstáculos a su paso. En su mano llevaba una esfera brillante y detrás de él iban varios demonios guardianes. Su agilidad y buena condición física le facilitó la huida a Youko Kurama. Menos mal que había decidido ir solo a robar aquel tesoro, de lo contrario lo hubiesen atrapado con todo su grupo de ladrones. Esa fortaleza estaba mejor protegida de lo que parecía.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —le gritó Kuronue apenas llegó a la abadía.

—Lo conseguí ¿no? —alardeó, levantado la esfera.

—¡Al menos hubieras avisado! —el cuervo no parecía menos enojado—. La estúpida cachorra que salvaste ha estado llorando, ¡me tiene harto!

El zorro enarcó una ceja y luego miró a la pequeña Youko alvina que se acercaba a él con el rostro empapado de lagrimas. Lazó la esfera al aire y Kuronue se encargó de atraparla a tiempo, maldiciendo sin tapujos el maldito instinto de manada de su compañero. Como le hubiera gustado matar a esa zorra antes de que si quiera Kurama la notara.

—Todo está bien, pequeña —consoló el Kitsune, tomando en sus brazos a la cachorra.

—Eres despreciable, menos mal que los subordinados no te están observando —escupió el cuervo, asqueado y abandonado la habitación. Le molestaba tanto la atención que le daba Kurama a esa estúpida.

Meses atrás, esa criatura sin oficio ni beneficio había pasado a ser parte del grupo a capricho del jefe. Como si de una mascota se tratara, incluso le había puesto un nombre a la Youko. Su único consuelo era que había matado muy dolorosamente al maldito cazador que había sido el responsable de que ésa entrara en sus vidas, aunque quizás no había sido suficiente.

—Sophie, debes de entender que no puedo estar todo el día contigo —alcanzó a escuchar la voz suave de Kurama.

¡Vaya forma de reprender a una mocosa tonta! Aunque entendía que después de todo lo que el cazador y sus aliados el habían hecho pasar a la cachorra, no sería justo seguirla maltratando. ¿Pero quién había dicho que la vida era justa?

—Lo peor del caso es que la regla también aplica para mí —gruñó el cuervo para si mismo, yendo hacia su habitación. No lo admitiría nunca públicamente, pero la razón por la cual odiaba tanto a esa charro era porque se sentía amenazado por su presencia, finalmente, ella y Kurama eran de la misma especie. Cuando esa zorra madurara, la atracción entre ambos sería algo que no podría evitar.

_O-O-O_

—¡Arriba, holgazanes! —gritó la maestra Genaki a primera hora de la mañana en la habitación de Yusuke y Kuwabara.

—¡Yo no fui! —balbuceó el pelinegro aún más dormido que despierto, dando un golpe al aire.

—Cinco minutos más —pidió el otro chico, acurrucándose más en las sábanas.

La anciana frunció el ceño y sin darle tiempo a nada más, con un rápido movimiento se encargó de golpear al menos una docena de veces a cada uno en el estomago. La reacción no se hizo esperar, ambos chicos se levantaron molestos y a regañadientes para comenzar a entrar. Su condición seguía siendo buena, tantos años de práctica no se perdían por un pequeño descanso, pero tenían que 'calentar' antes de ir a patear traseros.

Apenas estuvieron listos, se toparon con que sus otros dos compañeros y las chicas, ya se encontraban desayunando.

—Aquí está tu comida, Kazuma —declaró Yukina, sonriendo y dejando un plato frente al chico quien parecía estar en las nubes.

—Muchas gracias —atinó a decir Kuwabara, con aire soñador.

La Korime sirvió también a Yusuke y así los chicos comenzaron a comer con algo de prisa, especialmente los más jovenes. El desayuno pasó sin pena ni gloria, más allá de la mirada suspicaz de Hiei para con el de pelo naranja que se acercaba demasiado a _su_ hermana y la mirada ansiosa de Botan porque cierto pelirrojo estaba a su lado.

—¡Bien! Comenzaremos dando cien vueltas de ida y venida hasta la playa —anunció la maestra, apenas dejó sus palillos sobre su plato vacío.

—¿Cien vueltas? —exclamó Kuwabara como gato asustado del agua.

La mujer mayor se puso de pie y pese a no ser muy alta le miró altaneramente, casi con burla.

—¿Es muy poco? —preguntó irónica—. Serán doscientas entonces —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza del chico que había abierto la boca solo para empeorar las cosas. Podía sentir como su compañeros le asesinaban con la mirada porque por su culpa se les había duplicado la cuota.

Así pues, los cuatro chicos y Genaki comenzaron con la carrera. Los demonios, incluyendo al que tenía sangre mazoku, no tuvieron problemas en completar el calentamiento en poco más de una hora, mientras que el poseedor de la espada espiritual, rogaba porque alguien lo cargara después de la vuelta ciento quince. Obviamente, nadie lo ayudó y la maestra comenzó a darle carrilla.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Hiei y Yusuke aprovecharon para comenzar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en la que midieron más que nada su velocidad.

—Wow, has mejorado mucho —alagó el mazoku, mirando a su compañero, quien ni siquiera había comenzado a sudar a diferencia de él—. Mokuro te debe de estar dando un entrenamiento personalizado —comentó para molestarlo.

_¡Zap!_ Por cuestiones de milímetros el chico alcanzó a esquivar la espada del Korime.

—No digas tanta estupidez si no quieres que te corte la lengua —advirtió el Youkai de fuego, entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazadora.

A no mucha distancia de ellos, Kurama rió y negó con la cabeza. Él se daba una idea de la relación que Hiei sostenía con Mokuro, pero ésta era muy diferente a la que sus compañeros podían imaginar. Los demonios tenía una forma diferente de relacionarse y crear lazos que no precisamente coincidían con la definición de 'amor' que tenían los humanos.

—¡Vamos! Hasta Kurama sabe que digo la verdad —dijo Yusuke con tono de fanfarrón, volviendo a esquivar la espada.

Era obvio que el Korime no estaba atacando en serio, pero no por ello el ataque dejaba de ser menos peligroso. Un descuido y lo partían en dos.

—¿Tú también, zorro? —gruñó Hiei, mirando el rostro risueño del pelirrojo.

—Tienes que admitir que ella es algo especial para ti —molestó Kurama, siguiendo el juego de su otro amigo y saltando antes de recibir un golpe.

Ante la mirada divertida del heredero mazoku, los otros dos Youkais comenzaron a reñir hábilmente en el terreno. El Korime blandía su espada como solo él sabía, dando estocadas que apenas fallaban por una hormiga de distancia, mientras el Youko esquivaba con gracia cada ataque, dejando de lado el hecho de que su vestuario de seda blanca se estuviera volviendo poco menos que un trapo viejo por tantos cortes.

—¡Deja de huir y pelea! —retó el de tres ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

El otro le miró aún con sonrisa divertida en el rostro, pero le dio gusto a su amigo.

—¡Látigo de rosa! —invocó, sacando de entre sus mechones la semilla que no tardó en mutar en una bella rosa roja y luego en un látigo lleno de espinas.

El látigo chocó contra la espada de Hiei y luego se enredó. La intención de Kurama era desarmar a su compañero, pero éste tenía demasiada resistencia como para que le resultara tan fácil al Youko. El Korime tiró con fuerza y saltó hacia atrás. El otro intentó poner resistencia, pero terminó por perder el equilibrio al pisar una raíz del árbol. Aún así, Kurama fue lo suficientemente hábil para no caer al suelo y saltó. El salto fue limpio y le dio una ventaja de enredar a Hiei con su látigo, pero el ataque no se completó.

—¿Kurama? —llamó Yusuke, mirando la escena algo confundido.

El otro demonio aprovechó la distracción de su amigo y cortó con su espada el látigo. El pelirrojo ni siquiera se inmutó por ello.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hiei, algo molesto porque se habían detenido y él estaba disfrutando la destreza de la riña.

—Se cayó —comentó el aludido, caminando hasta donde están las raíces de ese árbol donde se había tropezado.

Sus dos compañeros lo observaron agacharse y recoger un pendiente brillante. El Korime ni siquiera tuvo que pregunta, tan solo bufó y rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué es eso? —pero Uramashi, quien no sabía nada, no se quiso quedar con la duda.

—Una baratija—mintió Kurama, restandole importancia al objeto que volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Como de costumbre, el chico solo dejaba que los demás supieran de él lo que a él se le antojaba, más aún cuando se trataba de su pasado como Youko. Había tantas cosas que ni siquiera él mismo quería recordar.

_O-O-O_

Cuando tu cabeza tiene un precio, es difícil vivir en total tranquilidad, sin importar que encuentres la mejor de las guaridas. Nunca faltarán traidores, mucho menos aquellos suicidas que vayan a tu propio terreno con la intención de matarte. Youko Kurama sabía eso demasiado bien como para dormirse en sus laureles, incluso en su preciada abadía al norte de Grima. En una isla flotante, plagada de frondosos arboles malditos y bestias peligrosas, la abadía del zorro era por mucho un lugar secreto e inaccesible para nadie que no fuese un bandido del clan.

Por supuesto, Kuronue había sido el de tan brillante idea. No era por restarle crédito al Kitsune, pero Kurama aún no se acostumbraba a tener que '_volar_' para llegar hasta ahí. Por mucho que tuviera dominada la planta que adquiría la forma de alas de mariposa, le resultaba tedioso, al igual que a sus subordinados, pero había que admitir que era un buen escondite. A sus enemigos les resultaba igual de complicado llegar hasta ahí y no ser derribados en el proceso.

Al menos eso se pensaba hasta ese momento.

—¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan! —avisó Suriko, uno de los bandidos más fieles del grupo, tomándose la libertad de interrumpir a los jefes.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó el cuervo molesto y levantándose a medio vestir.

El zorro permaneció recostado en la cama, escuchando atento con sus orejas. Lucía muy relajado pese a la alteración de los otros dos.

—Se han infiltrado unos cazadores —informó el demonio de orejas puntiagudas y largo cabello azul.

—¿No los pueden detener ustedes solos? —preguntó Kurama con voz aburrida. Kuronue volteó a verlo con obligación, su amigo era la palabra "descaro" vuelta hombre.

—Tenemos un problema —explicó el otro demonio—. Están creando campos de fuerza con una energía que no es Youki. Nuestros ataques no penetran y ya nos hirieron gravemente a dos hombres.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que el Youko se levantara, serio y decidido a deshacerse de esos intrusos. Era obvio que iban por él o por Kuronue dando el caso. No había necesidad de que el resto del grupo se expusiera cuando los jefes se podían hacer cargo de eso.

—Da la orden de cese al fuego —ordenó Kurama—. Que todos entren a la fortaleza, nosotros nos encargaremos de que los cazadores se vuelvan la presa —alardeó con arrogancia, sonriendo y mostrando los colmillos.

Kuronue pudo ver como su amigo hacía que sus garras se alargaran y suspiró resignado.

—Algo de acción no me caerá mal —gruñó el cuervo, sacando sus cuchillas de péndulo y caminando hacia la ventana—. Primero los mataré a ellos y luego a ti por dejarme a medias —amenazó juguetón, mirando al zorro por sobre su hombro, para después saltar.

Kurama observó divertido y siguió a su compañero, aunque antes le guiñó un ojo a Suriko. Por su parte el otro demonio abrió sus alas negras para tomar ventaja de distancia, mientras que el alvino decidió dar unos saltos por las murallas que protegían su abadía, asegurándose que los agresores no se hubiesen infiltrado en la fortaleza aún. Hasta ahí, todo lucía bien, pero los campamentos que rodeaban el lugar eran otra cosa.

A poca distancia de la entrada principal, el campamento donde forjaban las armas era el que había sido atacado de frente. Pese a la distancia, el Youko notó como las cuchillas de su amigo rebotaron contra un escudo dorado formado solo por energía. Los ataques de sus subordinados, tanto los que eran hechos con armas como con sus poderes especiales, tan solo se anulaban al chocar contra la brillante superficie.

Personalmente, él se tomaba su tiempo para entender a su enemigo y formar una estrategia definitiva. El gran bandido del Makai no podía tener misericordia de nadie y en esa ocasión no sería la excepción.

"_Quizás, si el escudo repele todo tipo de ataque, sería posible entrar de forma pasiva y ya una vez dentro, mato al que esté formando el campo"_ pensó al tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia aquella dirección.

—¡Kurama! ¡No! —le advirtió Kuronue al notar sus intenciones. Él también había pensado en eso, pero al intentar tan solo tocar el campo, su mano se había quemado. Esa energía era muy parecida a la barrera que los del mundo espiritual habían puesto en la frontera para que los demonios no cruzaran al mundo de los humanos.

El aludido, pese a todo pronostico, se detuvo en seco, pero no tanto por la advertencia, sino por lo que sus ojos veían. Entre el grupo de cazadores, demonios corpulentos armados mayormente con flechas envenenadas, estaba una cachorra de Youko. Era aun lo suficientemente joven como para que su aroma despertara el instinto de manda de cualquier otro kitsune y también era muy linda, de pelaje blanco como la nieve.

—Es una Myobu —dijo el líder de los bandidos, haciendo una mueca que a muchos les recordó a un lobo salvaje a punto de dar la primera mordida.

—Poder sagrado, ¿eh? —habló Kuronue, enfocando la vista al costal de pulgas que no había notado antes, pues bien podía pasar como una maleta de piel tirada en el suelo.

—No tengo idea de que hace una criatura así en esta parte del Makai —comenzó a decir Kurama, acercándose muy tranquilo hacia la barrera—, pero deberían de haberse informado antes de poner a una Myobu cerca de un Nogitsune —dijo mirando fríamente a los cazadores que parecían muy confiados.

Dos de ellos tomaron flechas y se dispusieron a atacar.

_¡Rash! ¡Flash!_ Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, un potente rayo cayó justamente donde estaban todos. La luz los segó lo suficiente como para que solo pudieran saberse vivos al sentir el dolor de la descarga eléctrica.

—¡Kurama! —gritó desesperado el cuervo al no localizar el poder de su amigo—. ¡Kurama! —volvió a llamar.

—¡Jefe! —apoyaron los otros bandidos presentes.

Durante varios segundos solo hubo confusión, pero cuando los demonios recuperaron la visión y orientación, se toparon con una escena que no tenía mucho sentido. El líder estaba de rodillas en el suelo, agitado y su poder demoníaco no se podía percibir, por otro lado, los cazadores estaban inconscientes en el suelo y la cachorra Youko miraba a Kurama con sus dos enormes ojos grises como si no hubiera nada más.

—Agárrenlos a todos —ordenó el zorro, tomando bocanadas de aire por la boca—. Más tarde los haremos suplicar para que los matemos —dijo sádico, comenzando a planear la forma en la que los torturaría por el atrevimiento.

Kuronue pensó en lo mismo y apoyó la decisión, haciendo señas a los subordinados. Posiblemente dejarían escapar a uno, al menos después de incapacitarlo lo suficiente para que nunca se pudiera vengar y pasara el mensaje a los demás idiotas que pensaran que podían simplemente ir a atacar la abadía.

—Vamos, a la zorra también —alentó el cuervo. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero se le antojaba sacarle los ojos a esa que no dejaba de ver a _su Kurama_ con adoración.

—Dejala en paz —advirtió el kitsune, adivinando lo que su compañero pensaba.

—¿Pero qué dices? —se quejó el otro, frunciendo el ceño y mirando mal a su amigo.

—Es una Myobu, no la voy a matar. No quiero que Inari también ponga un precio sobre mi cabeza —alegó, reuniendo la fuerza para poder ponerse por fin de pie y encarar a Kuronue.

—¿En serio es eso? ¿O es que es que piensas que no tenemos el poder de matarla por ser una criatura 'sagrada'? —interrogó, dejando que la curiosidad le ganara de momento.

—Cuando la energía de un Myobu y un Nogitsune chocan, se neutralizan, eso fue lo que pasó. Sus poderes y los míos fueron suprimidos simultáneamente por un corto periodo de tiempo —explicó Kurama—. Si quisiera matarla ahorita, solo tendría que apuñalarla —comentó, tomando con fuerza el brazo de su compañero, ante de que este lanzara su cuchilla—, pero no lo haremos. Punto —sentenció.

Kuronue gruñó molesto y sin discutir más, se alejó diciendo maldiciones en voz alta. Más tarde se desquitaría torturando a los cazadores y sacando toda esa frustración que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. ¿Por qué el gran Youko Kurama no quería deshacerse de una Myobu? Esos Kitsune sagrados representaban todo lo que los Youkais odiaban y el sentimiento era mutuo. ¡Esa era una oportunidad perfecta de venganza! Una por todas las veces que alguna bestia o criatura sagrada había matado a un demonio '_impuro_'. Pero no, su amigo se negaba por alguna razón.

_O-O-O_

—¡Terminé! ¡Terminé! —gritó Kuwabara sin aliento, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, justo donde sus demás compañeros estaban.

Kurama salió de sus pensamientos, ignorando que Hiei había captado varios fragmentos de sus recuerdos gracias a su tercer ojo y a que la energía que había rodeado al zorro había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para leerla. Yusuke obviamente no se había percatado de nada y apenas apareció la maestra Genaki, el asunto se enfocó en seguir entrenando.

—¡Muevan esos traseros, que por confiados los próximos muertos podrían ser ustedes! —gritaba la anciana, quien los había puesto a pelear todos contra todos, poniendo a prueba varias de sus habilidades, como la coordinación, agilidad, velocidad y resistencia.

Sería un largo día, de eso no le quedaba duda a ninguno.

O-O-O

Así pues, mientras los chicos entrenaban en el mundo humano, las cosas en el mundo espiritual no se encontraban precisamente calmadas. Dejando de lado las montañas de papeleo que se le acumulaban al príncipe, una revelación no muy grata acaba de llegar a sus manos.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Koenma, mirando la carpeta de archivo que Akira le acaba de entregar.

—Aunque no es mucho, eso es todo lo que pudimos averiguar de él —informó la barquera de cabello negro.

—Pero... ¿serán parientes? —la expresión facial del niño era difícil de descifrar en esos momentos, una mezcla entre miedo, asombro e ingenuidad—. El archivo apenas dice sus últimos movimientos, desde que lo ubicamos en el radar. Es como si no tuviera pasado y encima de todo, es tan parecido a él —dijo, más que nada para si mismo, como intentando analizar esa situación.

—¿Parecido a quien? —preguntó Ogri, quien se había quedado mirando la pantalla por la que siempre venían los sucesos del mundo humano.

—Miralo bien —alentó el principe—. Jun Goto es idéntico a Sakio —apuntó al mismo tiempo que aplanaba un botón que hacía que la imagen del susodicho apareciera paralelamente en la misma pantalla—. Es una versión más joven y sin la cicatriz.

El ogro azul se quedó mirando ambas fotografiás. El parecido era innegable, tal cual lo decía su jefe, Goto no tenía la cara marcada ni arrugas, fuera de ello eran como dos gotas de agua.

—Pero Sakio esta muerto, ¿no señor? —quiso saber Ogri.

—¡Claro que si! —aseguró Koenma, golpeando en la cabeza a su ayudante y sacándole un chichón—. Por eso dije que debían de ser parientes. Es imposible que sea el verdadero Sakio. Aunque es una coincidencia escalofriante... no podemos permitir que el mercado negro recobre la fuerza que tenía cuando Sakio era miembro del club negro. Sin la barrera del Kekai, sería demasiado fácil para ellos hacer tratos con demonios de clase A y S. ¡Podrían provocar una tercera guerra mundial con la intención de reducirlo todo a cenizas con ayuda de Youkais resentidos! —exclamó alterado, con sus puños cerrados con fuerza y parado sobre su escritorio.

Al escuchar esas palabras, tanto Akira como Ogri pusieron también cara de preocupación. Una de las razones por las cuales el Kekai había sido retirado más allá de la buena fe para la paz, había sido porque tras la muerte de Sakio, el mercado negro había vuelto a ser lo de antes con trafico de drogas, armas y trata de blancas. El mundo espiritual no creía que el negocio de los demonios pudiera ser reorganizado tan rápido después de lo ocurrido en el torneo de artes marciales, donde incluso los miembros del comité habían muerto. Y aún así, ese tal Goto se las estaba ingeniando para reavivar esa sección del mercado.

—Deberíamos decirle a los chicos —comentó Ogri finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Necesitamos tener más información —insistió el dirigente, volteando a ver a Akira—. Reúne todo lo que puedas, por favor. El tipo no puede ser solo un fantasma salido de la nada. Si nosotros no tenemos nada, entonces busca en los archivos de los humanos. Sus registros de nacimiento, licencias, historiales criminales, algo debe de haber, de ser necesario usa tus poderes para conseguir información. Esto es prioridad —declaró muy serio.

—Así será, señor —asintió la barquera, haciendo una reverencia para luego deslizarse y atravesar la puerta de salida.

Koenma se echó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su silla y suspirando. Al parecer, las cosas eran más serias de lo que parecían a simple vista.

O-O-O

La mañana del domingo llegó resplandeciente con un cielo despejado. Yukina y Botan habían hecho el desayuno para todos. Apenas terminaron de comer, tanto Kuwabara como Yusuke se había puesto a practicar con la maestra Genaki. No era nada del otro mundo, simple repetición de lo que habían pasado haciendo el día anterior.

Por otro lado, aburrido y argumentando que necesitaba mejores rivales, Hiei se había despedido diciendo para ir con Mokuro y avisar que se ausentaría un tiempo. Mientras Kurama se saltaba el entrenamiento, con la excusa de hacer unas cuantas llamadas para cubrirse las espaldas como Shuichi Minamino.

—En serio madre, no te preocupes —insistió el pelirrojo hablando por celular.

—_Oh, Shuichi, sabes que eso es imposible. Una madre se preocupa por su hijo sin importar lo grande que éste esté _—contestó la mujer del otro lado.

—Solo será un par de días y yo me comunicaré con los de la Universidad —dijo para hacerle saber que lo tenía todo pensado.

—_Confió en ti, lo sabe _—aseguró la mujer—._ Por cierto, ésta mañana ha venido una señorita a traerte tu cartera. Dijo que se te había caído en su auto cuando te había llevado a las montañas _—comentó su madre.

—¿Eh? —Kurama se desconcertó y no supo que decir.

—_Era una chica muy bonita y cuando le dije que no habías vuelto aún, dijo que iría a llevártela a las montañas _—informó la mujer.

—¿Qué? —el joven abrió mucho los ojos y al otro lado la mujer pudo imaginar la expresión de su hijo por lo que se escuchó una pequeña risa.

—_Le dije que no hacía falta, pero ella insistió._

Kurama dejó que la sorpresa se esfumara con un suspiro, porque no era tan rara la decisión. Aunque apenas la conocía, sonaba a algo que Melinda haría, no por nada esa rubia estado llevando de un lugar a otro sin reparar en lo que él le decía.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber, madre. Estaré al pendiente de su llegada —dijo finalmente con amabilidad.

—_Está bien, Shuichi. Cuidate mucho, por favor y no te preocupes por el negocio, todo estará bien_ —le animó su madre—. _Come bien y no olvides llamarme. Te quiero_ —dijo como despedida y fue la primera en corta la comunicación.

El Kitsune permaneció en silencio, sentado en la entrada del templo. Por su mente seguían rondando los sueños que había tenido la noche anterior. Tantos recuerdos del pasado lo atormentaban de una forma silenciosa. Jamás se lo confesaría a nadie, le gustaba convencerse a si mismo de que todo estaba en su lugar, pero muy en el fondo, especialmente desde su reencuentro con Yomi, le quedó esa sensación de asuntos inclusos en el Makai. Ser un Youko con más de mil años conllevaba dejar cabos sueltos sin querer y le aterraba la idea de que esos cabos aparecieran en su nueva vida como humano.

—Hey, Kurama —llamó Botan, saliendo alegre, con un delantal puesto.

—Dime —el pelirrojo sonrió.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí contigo? —preguntó, sonrojándose un poco.

—Claro, adelante —aceptó él.

—¡Ah! —la chica inhaló profundo, extendiendo sus brazos y luego se sentó—. Es muy tranquilo aquí ¿no crees?

—Bastante y la naturaleza es hermosa —apoyó.

—Lo sé, por eso me encanta venir a pasar tiempo con la maestra —comentó la peliazul—. Además, aunque no lo parezca, Genkai comienza a necesitar ayuda para hacer ciertas tareas —dijo esto último en un susurro para si misma.

La idea de que el tiempo seguía pasando para la venerable anciana aterraba a más de uno. Ni siquiera ella podía vivir para siempre y ninguno estaba listo todavía para pasar por su muerte por segunda vez.

—No pienses en eso —Kurama le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Lo mejor es disfrutar de su compañía mientras podamos. Cuando el tiempo llegue, no habrá nada que podamos hacer y ya la conoces, nos mandará insultos desde el más allá por andar llorando por ella —dijo para animarla.

—¡Oh! Kurama —lloriqueó Botan, aprovechando el momento para abrazar al chico, quien no se opuso, pero no alcanzó a corresponder.

_¡Pip! ¡Pip! ¡Pip!_ El claxon de un carro los hizo separarse enseguida.

La barquera miró con profundo odio aquel deportivo negro que reconocía bien, así como a esa rubia que se bajaba de él.

—¡Shuichi! —gritó Melinda, saludando en lo alto con su mano—. ¡Encontré tu cartera detrás del asiento! De hecho un empleado lo hizo cuando limpiaba el carro —confesó, bajando el volumen de su voz con forme el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella.

—Hola de nuevo, Melinda —saludó el Youkai, recibiendo su cartera.

—Si algo te falta, solo dímelo —dijo la chica, observando atenta como Kurama revisaba su pertenencia y sacaba un papel.

—Todo está bien, incluso el boleto que nunca usé —respondió divertido y ambos rieron.

—Me alegra que sea así —asintió ella—. Esta mañana fui a tu casa, ya que en tu licencia está la dirección, pero tu madre me dijo que seguramente deberías de seguir aquí —comenzó a narrar—. Por cierto, tu madre es maravillosa, me dijo me invitaba a cenar cuando estuvieras en casa. ¡Ah y tu pequeño hermano me pidió un autógrafo! Pero tu padre se lo llevó antes de que tuviera tiempo de sacar mi pluma... ¡Oh, bueno! —la rubia rió y el chico sintió que una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza. Si, esos sonaban a su familia.

A no mucha distancia de ellos, cierta barquera echaba fuego por los ojos. No le gustaba para nada la cercanía de esa chica con Kurama.

—En ese caso, supongo que nos estaremos viendo luego ¿no? —no quería ser grosero, pero bajo las circunstancia que estaban, no le parecía buena idea que una humana permaneciera mucho tiempo ahí. En cualquier momento podría aparecer Koenma en su forma original, o Akira volando en su remo, incluso Hiei en compañía de algunos demonios aliados, como Rinku, Chuu, Touya, Jin, Shishi o Suzuki.

—Si, supongo que si —la rubia captó la indirecta y jugó con las llaves de su auto—. Pasala bien —se despidió sin más.

El Kitsune estaba por responder algo, pero hablando del diablo, un ataque sorpresa de la nada les cayó como balde de agua fría.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! —gritó Botan, observando una figura salía volando de entre los arboles y se estrellaba contra auto de Melinda, destrozandolo.

La otra chica se quedó helada, contemplado la escena.

—¿A donde crees que vas, traidor? —gritó una voz masculina muy profunda.

Una enorme criatura, posible demonio de nivel D, salió también de entre los arboles y se aproximaba hacia donde se había estrellado Chuu, quien ya se reponía con su botella de licor en la mano.

—No me gusta que me llamen traidor —siseó el Youkai, arrastrando las palabras por su ebriedad. De un rápido movimiento el luchador se abalanzó sobre la criatura y comenzó a molerla a golpes sin piedad—. ¡Te pedí por las buenas que regresaras porque estabas asustando a esos humanos! ¡Pero no me hiciste caso! —golpe tras golpe, el otro demonio no tenía posibilidades de defenderse.

—Ya basta, idiota —gruñó Hiei saliendo del mismo lugar que los otros dos y acompañado efectivamente del grupo de guerreros que disfrutaban demasiado de la acción como para perder la diversión de ir a ver a Yusuke bajo cualquier excusa—. Touya y yo vamos a regresarlo —declaró y ambos se movieron a gran velocidad para llevarse a la bestia inconsciente de vuelta al Makai.

Apenas esos dos desparecieron, un pequeño silencio se formó.

Chuu miró el carro que acaban de destrozar y los otros cuatro demonios notaron la presencia de aquella humana que estaba a un lado de Kurama.

—Puedo explicarlo —susurró el pelirrojo, mirando como la chica a su lado se había quedado helada.

No obstante, cuando apenas comenzaba a armar una historia en su cabeza, la presencia de Akira le destrozó toda posibilidad de excusa coherente al Kitsune. Decir que se estaban montando una pelicula y usando el terreno como set cinematográfico comenzaba a sonar menos creíble al ver como la barquera espiritual desaparecía su remo de la nada ante la ingenua mirada de Melinda.

—¡El señor Koenma les tiene un mensaje! —informó la pelinegra, corriendo hacia donde los chicos.

—¿Pero por qué tanto escándalo? —ya como cereza en el pastel, Genkai hizo acto de presencia junto con los otros dos chicos.

Kuwabara tenía su espada espiritual en la mano como si nada y la disolvió solo para acercarse a ver el mensaje que les había mandado el príncipe del mundo espiritual.

Una gotita de nervios y vergüenza, resbaló por la cabeza del zorro. La presencia de la humana había sido dejada en el olvido y él tendría que sacarse una explicación de la manga lo antes posible.

—Chicos, temo decirles que las cosas están peor de lo que esperábamos... —se escuchó salir la voz de Koenma por el aparato que Akira sostenía en sus manos. Por culpa de la distancia, Kurama no podía ver al dirigente en su forma de niño, pero con todo y todo, notó la angustia en esas palabras, por lo que decidió darle momentáneamente toda su atención.

Las explicaciones para Melinda podían esperar un poco más.

* * *

**Hello, there!**

**En esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir. Tan solo agradecer infinitamente a quienes me han leído y que espero que les esté gustando c:**

**Como bonus, si les interesa, en mi pagina de DeviantArt hice dos dibujitos para este fic, uno que coloree exclusivamente para ponerlo de portada y otro para que se imaginen mejor a mi OC (Melinda-Sophie).**

**^^ ¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Antigua compañera

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de _Yu Yu Hakusho_ es propiedad de _Yoshihiro Togashi_

Los_ personajes originales _así como_ la trama _de esta historia es de mi_ propiedad intelectual_

**De verdad que gracias por vuestros comentarios c: **

**Me emociona saber que al menos hay un par de personitas leyendo. Como de costumbre, al menos en este fic, las notas están al fina.**

**¡Espero y disfruten!**

* * *

**El mercado negro**

******03.- Antigua compañera**

Con suma atención y en completo silencio, algo que generalmente era inusual en ellos, los chicos observaban la pantalla en la cual Koenma aparecía en su forma infantil. La expresión preocupada del dirigente era para alarmarse, rara vez se podía percibir miedo en la voz del príncipe del mundo espiritual.

—_... Es sumamente importante que atrapen a Jun Goto antes de que se reúna con los demás miembros del Club Negro _—decía Koenma con seriedad—._ Me temo que, si les dejamos reunirse, las ideas de Goto se esparcirán y podrían causar una crisis más allá de las fronteras en Oriente. Si permitimos que den iniciativa a sus planes de reclutar demonios como soldados, no será tan fácil ponerles un alto en esta ocasión. Sin la barrera Kekai, no hay nada que les impida a estos hombres traer demonios de todo nivel a nuestro mundo, para usarlos con los fines más atroces que puedan existir._

—¡Cortando la cabeza, se cae el cuerpo! —declaró Kuwabara, golpeándose la palma de una mano con su propio puño.

—_Exacto _—admitió el príncipe ante el acertado, aunque algo extrañado por el comentario del chico de cabello naranja—. _No podemos permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que se organicen _—reiteró—. _Vamos contra reloj y no tenemos demasiada información. _

—Las cosas se ponen difíciles si ni siquiera sabemos por donde empezar —se quejó Yusuke, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca.

—_Akira tiene un poco de información que les compartirá _—informó el príncipe, notando por la pantalla el sutil disgusto de Botan pues ella siempre había sido la asistente de aquel peculiar grupo de detectives—. _Recuerden que toda ayuda es bien recibida en esta situación, yo mismo iría a ayudarles si no tuviera tanto trabajo que hacer _—sentenció y sin despedirse, se cortó la transmisión.

Un suspiro colectivo se liberó al ya no estar bajo la mirada de Koenma. Cuando lo pensaban bien, todos los presentes habían atravesado por situaciones mucho peores y más complicadas, teniendo la mitad de fuerza que poseían en esos momentos. Sin embargo, el verdadero reto eran todas esas incógnitas que no tenían respuesta: ¿Qué pretendía Goto? ¿Qué eran esas incubadoras? ¿Donde había quedado el alma de Takashi? ¿Y como detener a los del Club Negro sin matarlos, pues eran humanos?

—¡Quiten esas caras! —les regañó la maestra Genkai—. Tienen trabajo que hacer como para estar lamentándose.

Las severas palabras, como siempre, tuvieron el efecto deseado: los semblantes cambiaron.

—Deberíamos de esperar a Hiei y Touya antes de que nos den la explicación —apuntó Suzuki, mirando en dirección al bosque, y al regresar la mirada, contempló de nuevo a aquella humana parada a un lado de Kurama—. ¡Ejem! —tosió, dándole un codazo a Chuu.

El maestro del arte ebrio hizo una mueca, pero no tardó mucho en caer en cuenta qué era lo que ocurría. Miró el carro que había destrozado y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo se acercó a donde la rubia.

—Yo... este... lo siento mucho —se disculpó, sonando tan bonachón como solo él podía en su perpetua ebriedad, riendo un poco al final.

La chica aún tenía una pizca de sorpresa en su rostro y parpadeaba como intentando digerir lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sin embargo, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera poner en orden sus ideas para dar una explicación creíble, Melinda actuó como ninguno de los presentes hubiese previsto.

—Así que el Kekai ha sido removido, ¿eh? —murmuró con cara de disgusto y los labios fruncidos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Yusuke fue el primero en ponerse alerta, saltando hasta interponerse entre ella y Kurama. De haberse tratado de un hombre, el híbrido de Mazoku hubiese actuado de forma más violenta, pero se contuvo.

—¿Quien eres? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

El grupo de demonios miraba con curiosidad, así como Botan y Kuwabara. La maestra Genaki lucía imparcial, pero estaba atenta. Mientras que el zorro demonio apenas dio un paso hacia su derecha para poder encarar a la chica con el mismo gesto suspicaz de que su compañero.

—No soy el enemigo, si eso piensas —se apresuró a defenderse—. Tampoco me interesa estar envuelta en esto —aclaró con seriedad.

Los niveles de energía de Yusuke y Kurama aumentaron, quizás como simple advertencia. Todos sintieron el poder de ambos chicos, lo que no esperaban era que, en un parpadear, una energía muy sutil comenzara a salir del cuerpo de la rubia. No era energía demoníaca, ni tampoco espiritual.

—¡Una Myobu! —gritó de repente Shishi, quien ya había tomando su forma pequeña para flotar y acercarse a ella, observándola como si de una atracción de circo se tratara—. ¿En serio eres real? —preguntó curioso, pegando mucho su rostro al de la chica.

Melinda retrocedió por instinto de preservar su espacio personal. Los demás chicos se acercaron un poco más por curiosidad.

—¿Una qué? —más de uno no parecía entender que estaba pasando, aunque no era tan difícil atar cabos.

—Los Myobus son una clase de criatura sagrada que, según las leyendas, protegen los templos —informó la anciana Genkai, con sus manos cruzadas a sus espaldas—. Sirven a Inari, por lo que son una especie de Youkos —agregó, mirando específicamente a Kurama a la hora de hablar.

—No entiendo —dijo Kuwabara, rascándose la barbilla—. ¿Son demonios zorros sagrados?

—No exactamente —respondió una voz que se escuchaba lejana pero que resultaba familiar.

El demonio de fuego y el maestro del hielo se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde estaba su grupo. Ambos habían sentido la energía y se habían apresurado a llegar, escuchando la conversación mucho antes de visualizar a sus amigos.

—Son más bien sabandijas que obtuvieron la energía sagrada y se volvieron traidores de su especie —gruñó un mal humorado Hiei, mirando con asco a la chica, quien ahora parecía estar teniendo problemas para respirar.

—La historia de este mundo lo cuenta al revés —se defendió la aludida, nerviosa.

—La historia humana es una basura convenenciera —replicó enseguida el Korime.

—Si tienes algo en contra del clan e Inari, ve a matarlos a ellos —declaró casi despectivamente, de no ser porque en realidad su voz reflejaba miedo.

Hiei tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor, estaba dejando escapar su energía con el cometido de asustar o amenazar a la chica. El demonio de fuego dio un paso hacia adelante con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y un campo de energía dorada se levantó enseguida, resguardando a Melinda.

—¿En serio crees que algo tan débil me va a detener? —se burló el Korime, enarcando una ceja—. Si quisiera matarte podría hacerlo, pero no vales la pena —dijo con frivolidad e indiferencia.

—Yo tengo una duda —interrumpió Yusuke, quien se había quedado mirando a la rubia y a su pelirrojo amigo desde la explicación de su maestra—. Si es una Youko, ¿no debería de tener cola y orejas? ¿O a caso es que es una reencarnación como Kurama? —preguntó aun intercalando miradas entre ambos y comparando mentalmente a Melinda con la apariencia demoníaca que recordaba de su amigo.

—Los Youko somos una especie que le teme a la muerte, Yusuke —habló finalmente el zorro demonio—. No sería raro que fuese una reencarnación, yo no he sido ni el primero ni el último que ha tomado un cuerpo humano con tal de prolongar su vida —admitió.

—Para tu información, esto no es algo que decidí por mi cuenta —bufó la rubia, haciendo desaparecer la barrera que le protegía, tan solo para acercarse lo suficiente y encarar a los chicos que hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente.

—¡Ja! ¿Dices que reencarnaste sin quererlo? ¿Y exactamente como llegó tu alma al mundo humano? —la ironía en las palabras de Hiei hicieron que la chica le dedicase una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¡Es difícil de explicar! —masculló entre dientes, conteniendo su carácter por mero instinto de supervivencia.

Los Myobus, pese a poseer la tan añorada energía sagrada, eran casi inútiles en las peleas. Su poder era más defensivo que ofensivo y ella en particular, no había recuperado ni la mitad del poder que solía tener cuando era una demonio completa.

—La energía que sentí la otra vez... eras tú, ¿cierto? —terció Kurama, afilando su mirada—. Youko Sophie —la llamó.

Melinda respingó al escuchar aquel nombre, una combinación rara para su especie, pero otorgada por la misma excentricidad de aquel zorro.

—Lo hice a propósito para saber si eras tú —confesó—. Cuando escuché que esa chica te decía Kurama —miró por un segundo hacia donde estaba Botan—. Quería comprobar que mi mente no me estaba jugando una mala pasada —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces sabías quien era y seguiste actuando como si nada —acusó, el reproche se podía notar en la voz aunque la expresión del chico fuera calmada.

—No lo sabía —negó ella, moviendo la cabeza—. Realmente no puse atención a tu reacción, porque enseguida me arrepentí —explicó, volteando a ver al suelo y disminuyendo su tono de voz—. Sentí miedo... terror. No estaba segura de como reaccionaría o que haría si se trataba de ti. Tampoco estaba segura de cual sería tu respuesta si me notabas. Por eso volví a suprimir mi poder enseguida.

Un pequeño silencio se formó. Los presentes entendían que el asunto se había vuelto exclusivo de esos dos.

—Toma —el pelirrojo metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el pendiente de ámbar para entregárselo, poniendo mucha atención a la reacción de ella.

—¡Mi collar! —chilló con autentica alegría, cogiendo el objeto y mirándolo con ojos brillantes—. Creí que nunca volvería a verlo.

La expresión de Kurama se suavizó, en verdad se trataba de Sophie. Por un instante se había estado planteando la idea de que se trataba de algún engaño, como había pasado cuando aquel demonio había asumido la forma de Kuronue para atormentarlo. Claro que la situación actual era diferente, Sophie no lucía como él la recordaba, pero su energía y su forma de actuar eran iguales.

—Hiei lo encontró —aclaró antes de que la rubia le agradeciera.

—¡Hum! —el mencionado gruñó y miró hacia otra parte, molesto por ser involucrado en el asunto.

—Bien dicen que nadie sabe para quien trabaja, ¿verdad, enano? —molestó Kuwabara, riendo sin tapujos.

Yusuke también rió entre dientes, pero el demonio de fuego ni caso les hizo. Así como tampoco le hizo caso a la chica.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Sophie, inclinando su cabeza para mostrar gratitud y ser ignorada.

—¡Maestra! ¡Botan! ¡Chicos! ¡La comida está lista! —el grito de Yukina interrumpió todo. La dama de hielo, ignorando lo que pasaba a fuera del templo, había salido con un delantal puesto y una enorme sonrisa.

Los presentes voltearon a verla dudosos. El ambiente se había roto y el gruñido del estomago de Kuwabara terminó por rematar la situación. Así que decidieron que lo mejor era ir a comer. Entraron al templo, todos menos Melinda y fueron a tomar sus lugares en la mesa, aunque hicieron falta un poco de espacio por los demonios extras.

—Rinku y yo comeremos allá con ella —se ofreció Chuu, embaucando al pequeño manipulador de yo-yos.

—¿Ah? —el mencionado hizo una mueca, pero no se quejó demasiado porque realmente no había donde sentarse en la mesa.

—Está bien, ahorita les llevaré la comida —contestó amablemente Yukina, observando como los demonios salían a sentarse a las afueras, con la rubia.

—¿No sería más propio que tú le hicieras compañía? —preguntó Yusuke a Kurama.

El aludido se quedó pensando por un instante, dejando a sus compañeros expectantes por la respuesta. Botan lucía particularmente molesta y era fácil darse una idea de por qué, pero nadie parecía realmente preocupado por su situación sentimental.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes en las cuales enfocarnos —dijo finalmente el zorro, recordandoles a todos porque tenía la fama de ser un demonio inescrupuloso, capaz de pensar fríamente y sin miramientos—. Akira —llamó—. Cuéntanos lo que nos hace falta saber —pidió.

La barquera del mundo espiritual asintió con la cabeza. El resto del grupo le dirigió una mirada al pelirrojo por un instante, pero a sabiendas de que el tema de su antigua compañera no iba a avanzar mucho más, decidieron concentrarse en en la misión que tenía. Finalmente, eso era lo más importante en esos momentos, la razón por la cual todos estaban ahí.

—¿Y Chuu y Rinku? —intervino Suzuki.

—Luego les contamos, no podemos perder más tiempo —dijo Touya.

—Está bien —Akira suspiró y con la mirada fija en su plato, comenzó a hablar—. Nos topamos con varias inconsistencias al estar investigando sobre el pasado de Jun Goto. En los archivos del mundo espiritual no hay más registro de los que hemos recolectado en este último año, lo cual no es mucho. Ni siquiera teníamos una foto o descripción física de él, hasta apenas unos días —confesó, sacando del maletín un expediente.

—¿Tanto tiempo y ni eso tenían? —Kuwabara enarcó una ceja ante la incompetencia.

—No es tan fácil investigar a un hombre así —se excusó la pelinegra, abriendo la carpeta para mostrarles la imagen del rostro de Goto.

—¡No puede ser! —el grito colectivo hizo sobresaltar un poco a la misma maestra Genaki, quien con los ojos muy abiertos miró la foto.

—Es... ¿Sakio? —preguntó Yusuke.

—No, pero creemos que de alguna forma deben de estar relacionados —explicó Akira.

—¡Son idénticos! —exclamó Kuwabara, tomando el papel para verle de cerca—. Solo que sin la cicatriz —hizo una mueca.

—Es muy joven —examinó Kurama, contemplando la imagen en manos de su amigo—. Pero demasiado mayor como para que pudiera ser su hijo —dijo, descartando aquella posibilidad—. Su apellido es diferente, por lo que no son hermanos, a menos que esté usando otro nombre a propósito para no ser relacionado.

—Nosotros también hemos pensado en eso —admitió la barquera de kimono negro—. Mas no tenemos más pistas que puedan confirmar teoría alguna. Así que Koenma me ha pedido que investigue en los archivos de este mundo y al menos comprobar que el hombre existe —informó.

—¿Como supieron su existencia en un principio? —quiso saber Hiei, con los brazos cruzados.

—Por rumores que comenzaron a rondar en el circulo de los miembros del Club Negro —contestó Akira.

—¿Qué tan confiables son esas fuentes? —interrogó Kurama.

—Mucho, son agentes infiltrados que nos ayudan a mantenernos al tanto para controlar el mercado lo más posible —dijo la barquera.

El korime y el kitsune cruzaron miradas. Algo les decía que ni los propios miembros de aquel grupo de gente corrupta tenía idea de quien era Jun Goto. La maestra Genkai pensaba como ellos y dando un sorbo a su taza de té, carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—Si asumimos que en realidad no sabemos nada de él, entonces tenemos tres preguntas que contestar antes de atacar —expuso, para encaminar los objetivos, como siempre hacía—. ¿Quién es Jun Goto? ¿Quienes son sus aliados? ¿Y cual es su objetivo?

—¿No se supone que su objetivo es traer demonios de alto nivel al mundo humano para traficar con ellos? —dijo Jin con duda.

—Eso es lo que nosotros pensamos, pero no es necesariamente la verdad —reiteró la anciana de cabello rosa.

—Sus aliados deberían de ser los demás miembros del club, ¿no? —dijo Yusuke, con gesto de estar pensando muy arduamente.

—¿Quienes son esos miembros? ¿Cuantos recursos tienen? ¿Están protegidos por demonios? —soltó Genkai, entornando sus ojos.

—¡Arg! No podemos averiguar tanto si tenemos tan poco tiempo —se quejó el medio Mazoku.

—Si vamos a su territorio sin saber lo que nos espera, correremos la misma suerte que el pobre de Takashi —les recordó la maestra.

Yusuke bajó la cabeza apenado. Aún después de tanto tiempo, la anciana seguía recordandoles que les quedaba mucho por aprender o al menos a él. Para esas alturas, él debería de estar más centrado, pero seguía siendo muy impulsivo para el gusto de cualquier persona sensata.

—¿Por qué no comemos? —incitó Botan, sonriendo como gato.

Yukina ya había puesto los alimentos sobre la mesa hacia rato, incluso les había llevado la comida a los que estaban afuera del templo.

—Se piensa mejor con el estomago lleno —la apoyó Jin, tomando los palillos chinos con mucha emoción—. ¡Huele delicioso!

—¡Gracias por la comida! —se escuchó el agradecimiento de forma colectiva para la dama de hielo, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

Mientras el grupo comenzaba a comer y analizaba la situación, afuera se encontraban tres demonios charlando de otras trivialidades que nada tenían que ver con la misión. Rinku y Melinda comían de forma animada, riendo de la historia de Chuu sobre su entrenamiento con Matzuni. El maestro ebrio tomaba directamente de la botella y era más gracioso escucharlo hablar que otra cosa.

—Os digo... me _'egó_ una, dos... ¡Seis! ¡_Hip_! No, no, no... fueron _guinientas_ veces —arrastraba las palabra y contaba con los dedos de forma irregular. Sus mejillas ya estaban coloradas por culpa de todo el alcohol ingerido.

—Si que te debe de gustar mucho esa chica para dejar que te golpee tanto —comentó la rubia, jugando con su pendiente de ámbar.

—¡Uff! ¿Qué si le gusta? —terció Rinku—. ¡Se dejó vencer en el torneo a cambio de una cita! —recordó con cierta indignación y diversión.

—Es... ella.. es _jeeeermosa_ —Chuu hipó—. Y muy, muy, muy poderosa —aseguró a su defensa—. Cuando esté a su nivel, ella saldrá conmigo —declaró, levantándose de un salto y elevando su puño en lo alto, aunque apenas mantenía el equilibrio.

—Eso dice, eso dice —se rió, sobándose su barriga al sentirse lleno—. Para vencerla necesitarías un milagro —molestó a su amigo.

—¡Enano de poca fe! —recriminó el mayo, dejándose caer sentado al piso con gran habilidad y con cara de ofendido.

Melinda se cubrió la boca para disimular su risa. La situación le resultaba agradable y graciosa a la vez. La amistad entre chicos siempre era entretenida, más aún cuando estos se llevaban tan bien a su manera.

—¿Y qué nos puedes decir de ti...? —preguntó Rinku, arrugando la nariz al intentar recordar el nombre de la chica.

—¿Prefieres que te llamemos Sophie o Melinda? —ayudó Chuu, probando un poco de la comida solida de su plato.

—Sophie es un nombre muy raro para un demonio, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué te pusieron así? ¿O es algo de los Myobu? —el pequeño se agarró la barbilla pensativo y escudriñó a la chica con la mirada, mostrando que él no se guardaba lo que cruzara por su cabeza.

—Pues —comenzó a decir la chica— pueden llamarme como mejor les guste —sonrió—. Y sobre mi nombre, sé que es raro. Quien me lo puso era una persona muy excéntrica, pero era un demonio normal. Hasta donde mi memoria alcanza a recordar, yo jamás interactué con el clan de los Myobu —confesó.

—¿No? —Chuu parpadeó y la aludida negó con la cabeza.

—Hasta donde yo recuerdo, siempre estuve en compañía de Youkais comunes y corrientes —dijo sin darle mayor importancia, ni entrar en detalles.

—¿Y uno de ellos te puso tu nombre? —insistió Rinku con su impertinente curiosidad, Melinda asintió—. Me gusta más Sophie, así que te llamaré así —decretó sonriente y recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta—. ¿Y a Kurama como lo conociste? —siguió curioseando.

—Es una larga historia —argumentó la rubia a su favor.

—¡Vamos! Tú mejor que nadie has de saber las historias del gran bandido del Makai —la sacudió un poco al jalonear su mano para animarla—. Él nunca habla de eso, incluso cuando le pedí que me contara alguna anécdota, no quiso —hizo un puchero.

—Eso es porque eres tan molesto como un grano en el trasero —le espetó Chuu.

—¿Qué dijiste? —el menor le miró feo, pero antes de que la pelea continuara, Sophie puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chico, aplastando su gorra.

—Tranquilo —le dijo ella con calma—. A Kurama jamás le ha gustado hablar del pasado y estoy segura de que ahora le debe de gustar menos el recordad su vida pasado como demonio, por eso es que no habla mucho de eso. Así que no soy yo quien debería de andar contando cosas que no me conciernen —explicó.

—Está bien —aceptó Rinku un poco sonrojado al no estar acostumbrado al trato amable de una chica.

—Eso mismo —apoyó el maestro ebrio, tomando más alcohol—. Cada quien nos dirá lo que nos quiera decir y cuando sea el momento —sentenció.

La charla continuó mientras se terminaban sus alimentos, pero de una forma inconsciente, la rubia comenzó a recordar pequeños fragmentos de su pasado en silencio. La pregunta de Rinku había removido más cosas de lo que a simple vista se dejaba ver.

_O-O-O_

El lugar era hermoso, al menos en comparación a lo que ella siempre había visto. Llevaba poco más de dos días en aquel lugar, cuatro paredes de piedra se erguían a su alrededor, en una había una puerta de madera y en la contraria había ventanas mucho más grandes que ella. No sabía que había detrás del cristal o de cualquiera de las padres, pues evitaba moverse de aquel lecho suave donde se encontraba. Solo en contadas ocasiones, cuando una Youkai anfibio la iba a visitar, se levantaba para comer o tomar un baño. La otro demonio jamás le dirigía la palabras y había cierto desprecio en su mirada. A la cachorra no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrada a tratos mucho más hostiles por parte de sus cuidadores.

Con su mejilla frotándose mimosamente contra la suave almohada que tenía en sus manos, la Myobu escuchó el ruido que hacía la puerta al abrirse. Sus orejas se movieron un poco, perceptivas, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—Veo que estás despiertas —dijo una voz masculina. La Kitsune volteó a ver de quien se trataba. Era el mismo Youko alvino que la había llevado hasta ese lugar tan bonito donde la trataban tan bien.

—¿Uhm? —se incorporó un poco, quedando sentada en el centro de la cama, con su cola golpeteando las sabanas de forma rítmica.

—¿Sabes hablar? —preguntó el bandido, enarcando una ceja.

—Si —contestó ella, algo nerviosa por saber lo que pasaba. A lo largo de su corta vida, había cambiado varias veces de propietario y había aprendido que debía de estar atenta a la hora de la introducción, de lo contrario le iría mal.

—¿Tienes nombre? —quiso saber Kurama, acercándose un poco.

La Myobu parpadeó varias veces, intentando procesar la información. ¿Nombre? Intentó hacer memoria de si al menos sabía lo que significaba eso. Sus dueños le pedían que los llamase 'amos' y ellos le solían llamar de diferente forma. Los últimos con los que había estado, los cazadores, se referían a ella con una variada gama de insultos.

—No sé —respondió finalmente.

—¿No sabes? —le miró suspicaz, sin creerse del todo la respuesta—. ¿Como te llaman las personas? —insistió.

—Tú, esa, zorra, maldita, sabandija, tonta, hija de pu... —comenzó a decir sin recato alguno, demostrando que verdaderamente ignoraba ciertos principios básicos de conducta, por lo que el Youko la interrumpió con un movimiento de mano para que se callara.

—Ya entendí —bufó de mala gana y caminando hacia la ventana—. ¿No eres muy inteligente, cierto? —lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—¿Tendría que serlo? —dijo con inocencia, estaba de más decir que la cachorra no tenía idea ni de qué le habían preguntado.

La carcajada de Kuronue, quien estaba observando desde el marco de la puerta, no se hizo esperar.

—Es tan solo una esclava, Kurama —declaró el cuervo, avanzando muy tranquilamente por la habitación—. No tiene nombre, su lenguaje es limitado, no conoce el recato ni los modales y dudo mucho que alguien tan inútil nos vaya a servir para algo —escupió cada palabra con desdén.

El aludido le miró fijamente con los ojos entornados. Adoraba a su compañero en más de una forma, pero no le hacía mucha gracia que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos. Si él quería conservar a la cachorra, lo haría y punto. No por nada era el jefe de aquella banda de ladrones, el ya tan temido y mitificado bandido del Makai. Él no tenía porque redirle cuentas a nadie.

—¿No te pedí que fueses a asegurarte de que dejaran a ese Youkai en la aldea más cercana, donde todos los pobladores lo pudieran ver? —apuntó de mala gana, buscando una razón para echarlo y poder seguir examinando a su adquisición.

—Lo dejamos donde pediste, con todo y el letrero de advertencia —el otro demonio sonrió con sadismo y arrogancia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a entrenar con tu escuadrón? Les hace falta algo de condición —argumentó, picándolo en su orgullo.

Kuronue entornó los ojos, molesto por el comentario, aunque debía de admitir que su compañero tenía razón. Chasqueó la lengua mal humorado, pero antes de irse se acercó a Kurama peligrosamente. El zorro ni se inmutó, no le temía, pues sabía que el cuervo jamás le haría nada malo.

—No te emociones demasiado —le advirtió y ante la curiosa mirada de la cachorra, le plantó un beso en la boca al alvino. Éste le correspondió con naturalidad, pero sin moverse de su lugar. El Youko pudo sentir como Kuronue le mordía los labios con fiereza y lo tomaba del cuello con fuerza, como para evitar que se fuera a alejar. El agresivo besó duró menos de cinco segundos, pero dejó en claro su propósito: marcar territorio.

—Anda, no pierdas tiempo —insistió Kurama, esbozando media sonrisa para tranquilizar a su compañero.

Desde el primer momento, había notado que el cuervo sentía una especie de celos y miedo por la presencia de la Myobu. No lo culpaba por ello, Kuronue tenía buenas razones para hacerlo y es que aunque fueran meras especulaciones, seguramente no estaban alejadas de la realidad. Él la había conservado por algo y no era precisamente por obra de caridad.

Sin decir más, el otro demonio abandonó la habitación. No sin antes añadir una cosa más.

—Sabes muy bien que yo no comparto —apuntó muy serio, dando un portazo para desparecer de la vista.

El zorro rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza, luego recupero su usual semblante serio y pasivo. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre la kitsune.

—¿Qué te parece 'Sophie'? —preguntó, desconcertando a la aludida.

—¿Ah? —ladeo la cabeza, intentando encontrar sentido a sus palabras.

—Para tu nombre —señaló, sintiendo frustración de que no reconociera lo obvio—. Lo leí hace poco en un libro que robé de un castillo lleno de tesoros —comentó, delatando aquella pequeña afición que tenía. Un tipo como él y con sus aspiraciones, no podía solo valerse de la fuerza y el poder que el oro le traía, sino que constantemente cultivaba su sabiduría.

—¿Sophie? —repitió ella, intentando hacerse a la idea. Sonaba raro aquel nombre, ¿qué tipo de demonio se llamaría así?

—Era un libro del Ningenkai —explicó—. Sophie viene del griego que significa sabiduría —una pequeña risa ligera se le escapó—. Sé que de eso no tienes nada, pero ya con el tiempo será otra cosa —dijo, dando por echo sus palabras.

La Myobu frunció un poco el ceño por la burla e infló los mofletes. No le había quedado muy claro el por qué, pero había logrado entender que se mofaban de ella. Aún así no hizo más que aquel puchero, pues su condición no era como para estar quejándose de lo que su amo decidiera hacer.

—Está bien —aceptó, inclinando la cabeza.

—Aquí no eres esclava —aclaró Kurama con mucha seriedad al adivinar sus pensamientos—. Decidí mantenerte por algo, pero aunque estés bajo mi mando, no me interesa alguien que sea incapaz de pensar o valerse por si mismo. Si te quedas es para ser una bandida más. Seguirás ordenes, pero nunca se te de debe de olvidar que eres un demonio individual, ¿entiendes? —dijo fríamente, con sus ojos clavados en ella.

Sophie pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrela de pies a cabeza. Algo le decía que si contestaba de forma negativa, eso sería lo último que haría en toda su vida. Ese Youko no era una persona con la que se debía de jugar.

—Entendido —asintió, reforzando su respuesta con un cabeceo.

El zorro sonrió complacido. Se acercó hasta ella y le palmeó la cabeza dos veces, como a una mascota que se porta bien.

—Descansa un poco más —ordenó, para luego caminar hacia la salida—. Tu entrenamiento comenzará cuando estés más recuperada —indicó y sin más, desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a la kitsune sola de nuevo.

La Myobu permaneció en su mismo lugar, haciendo un esfuerzo por entender bien lo que acaba de ocurrir. Su intuición le decía que no podía ser tan malo como antes, pero no por ello iba a ser fácil tampoco.

_O-O-O_

Cuando los platos fueron recogidos de la mesa, el grupo de chicos y Akira, salieron hasta toparse con los tres que estaban afuera.

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó Yusuke, aproximándose hasta donde se encontraban sentados sus dos amigos y la chica.

—Hace rato —confesó Rinku, sonriente y siendo apoyado por el hipido de Chuu.

—Veo que se pusieron cómodos —comentó el medio Masoku, con tono burlón al ver al maestro ebrio—. ¡Pero les recuerdo que tenemos trabajo que hacer! —les regañó enseguida, con un gesto demoniacamente cómico.

—¡Yo estoy listo! —se defendió Rinku enseguida.

—Yo también —argumentó Chuu a su favor, dando otro trago a su botella—. Entre más alcohol, más poderoso soy. Lo saben —dijo, levantándose y dejando que su energía saliera a flote.

—El problema es que no vamos a pelear, idiota —intervino Touya, suspirando.

—¿No? —el maestro ebrio parpadeó.

—¿Por qué no nos dividimos en grupos para abarcar más trabajo? —propuso Kurama, sonriendo amablemente—. Chuu, Shishi y Jin podrían quedarse a cuidar el templo y estar al pendiente por si llega más información del mundo espiritual —agregó.

—¿Nosotros por qué? —se quejaron al unisón tanto Jin como Shishi.

—Tal vez por las orejas puntiagudas y los cuernos —apuntó Hiei, dedicándoles a ambos una mirada.

Shishi no lo pensó dos veces antes de retomar su forma grande, la cual despistaba mucho más que se trataba de un demonio. Mientras, el amo del viento puso mala cara, él no podía ocultar de esa manera su apariencia y efectivamente, los humanos le mirarían raro de andar así por la calle.

—Está bien —chasqueó la lengua el demonio del viento—. Pero no me podrán excluir de la acción —les recordó, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, flotando en el aire.

—Bien, tenemos cosas que hacer —sentenció Yusuke, dando un aplauso para dar marcha a sus tareas.

—Kuwabara, Akira y yo —comenzó a decir Kurama— Iremos a investigar lo de Jun Goto a las instituciones gubernamentales —declaró.

—Hiei, Touya y Shishi —llamó Yusuke—, ustedes irán a explorar los alrededores del lugar que mencionó Akira. Intenten no matar a nadie, ni llamar demasiado la atención —fijo su vista particularmente en el demonio de fuego—. Solo es reconocimiento para cuando vayamos a atacar —remarcó, pese a que sabía que si fuera él, se metería y le patearía el trasero al tan Goto ese.

—Eso deja a Rinku, Suzuki y Yusuke para que se encarguen de recorrer la ciudad en busca de pistas —examinó el de cabello naranja, agachándose un poco para ver al menor de los tres mencionados y luego echando la vista al '_hermoso_' Suzuki—. No creo que infundan demasiado miedo —se rió enseguida.

—Quizás nosotros nos deberíamos de encarga de la interrogación en la calle —sugirió Hiei.

—No queremos intimidarlos con una espada apuntando a su garganta —aclaró Kurama, con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios—. Tampoco queremos que el enemigo se alerte de que lo estamos investigando. Tan solo buscamos saber si hay algo de información rondando, si se ha mencionado algo de Goto o sobre reclutamiento de demonios para que sirvan a los humanos —explicó y medio Korime bufó de mala gana.

—Ya que todo se ha dicho, ¡manos a la obra! —animó Kuwabara, dando el primer paso para encaminarse.

—Ejem... —Rinku se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención—. Chicos, creo que se están olvidado de Sophie —apuntó.

La rubia seguía en el suelo, sentada a un lado de Chuu y observando muy tranquilamente como era tratada cual planta de adorno.

—¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Yo también quiero ir! —intervino Botan, apareciendo con la maestra Genkai a su lado y robando la atención—. ¡Debería de darles vergüenza irse sin mí! —recriminó con molestia.

—¡Si ella va, yo también! —gritó Jin, ubicándose a un lado del demonio de fuego y hielo—. Dudo mucho que algún humano nos vaya a ver en una mansión oculta y protegida por demonios —argumentó a su favor.

El grupo de antiguos detectives suspiró, por eso ellos no acostumbraban a planear demasiado su estrategia, siempre salía algo que ponía todo de cabeza.

—Está bien, Jin viene con nosotros —aceptó Hiei.

—¿Y yo qué? —habló Chuu, negándose a ser dejado de lado.

—Tu tienes pinta de matón, así que les servirías a Yusuke —comentó Kuwabara—. Y Botan podría venir con nosotros —agregó.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que cada cual se acomodaba a un lado del equipo correspondiente, pero antes de partir, Yusuke pareció caer en cuenta de algo, por lo que se giró con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Bien o mal, tienes que tomar el Tren para volver a casa —le propuso a Sophie, quien seguía sentada en las escaleras, con la mirada fija en la maestra Genkai.

—Hum —bufó la anciana, rompiendo el contacto visual y entrando a su templo. En un principio había pensando en entablar una conversación con la chica, para sacar algo de información, pero la propuesta de su discípulo tenía más sentido.

Sophie miró a Yusuke, luego miró a Kurama. El zorro lucía muy imparcial ante su presencia. No se había equivocado al pensar que era mala idea delatarse ante él. Todo por su boca floja, lo mejor hubiese sido seguir fingiendo que era una humana boba. Aun así, tenía que regresar a casa y no lo podía hacer en un carro destrozado, por lo que se levantó y caminó hacia ellos.

El equipo de Hiei no llegó a la estación, sino que tomaron otro rumbo, saltando a gran velocidad entre las copas de los arboles. Los demonios que nunca habían usado trasporte humano, así como Akira, lucían algo curiosos y emocionados ante la nueva experiencia. Sophie por su parte, intentaba mantener un perfil bajo, lo último que se le antojaba era que algún tipo loco la reconociera e hiciera el usual escándalo que se desataba cuando estaba en un lugar publico.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella? —curioseó Yusuke, parada a un lado de su amigo pelirrojo, mientras esperaban el Tren.

—Dejamos muchas cosas pendientes y no es algo que se pueda resolver en una sola charla —confesó, esperando que eso bastara para saciar la curiosidad del otro detective y no seguir hablando del tema.

—Entiendo que no es asunto mío, Kurama —dijo el pelinegro, muy relajado—, pero ella se ve triste. No sé que clase de persona eras cuando vivías como Youko, pero el Kurama que yo conozco no le daría la espalda a sus compañeros bajo ninguna circunstancia —comentó, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

El Kitsune no respondió enseguida, sino que se quedó un momento contemplando a la rubia. Notó que había vuelto a suprimir su poder y que jugueteaba con el pendiente de ámbar con insistencia. Tenían tanto de que hablar, tanto que recordar y muchas más cosas que aclarar, pero no consideraba que el momento fuera el más oportuno. El bien estar de muchas personas estaba en riesgo si no actuaban a tiempo y entre esas personas podrían estar los miembros de su familia.

—Ella fue más que mi compañera —declaró, muy serio y ganándose una mirada por parte de los que estaban escuchando la conversación, los cuales incluían a Botan, cuyos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Acaso ella era...? —quiso preguntar la chica de cabello azul, pero fue interrumpida por Rinku.

—¡Ahí viene el Tren! —dijo emocionado el niño, llamando la atención no solo de sus compañeros.

Apenas el trasporte se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, todos los que esperaban en la estación comenzaron a subir.

* * *

**Hola, hola c:**

**La verdad, he andado corta de tiempo y aunque creo que mi fuerte sigue siendo el fandom de HP, me fluye más últimamente estar escribiendo esta historia, con todo y todo.**

**Aunque sean pocos los lectores de esta locura, me emociona mucho, porque siempre he dicho que conque a una persona más le guste ya es ganancia, así que, Lily-Chan, Sakura Kazami, Adele Melody y Yuki, ¡gracias por sus palabras!**

**¡Y a todos los demás que leen sin decir nada!**

**¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**Reviews' Responses  
**

**Lily: pues haré varios cambios, pero intentaré conservar la idea general y varios aspectos.**

**Sakura: Awwww, ¡hermosa! me dio un ataque de alegria de saber que me leías de nuevo.**

**Melody: ¡mira que las grandes mentes piensan parecido! c: ahorita ando algo cortia de tiempo, pero te prometo un MP para hablar y contestar como Merlín manda xD**

**Yuki: ^^ espero que este capitulo te gustara y ya verás lo que viene**


End file.
